Looking for Dani
by PurelyRed
Summary: Its been twelve years since Santana left Dani. She can't get over the guilt of leaving Dani behind. So she went back to New York, with a sole purpose of finding Dani and making things up to her, at the same time rearranging her feelings for Brittany and Dani. But life never makes apologies easy to utter and do. [Major Dantana] Pls leave lovely reviews
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

This was officially the **first time** that Santana had stepped into New York after twelve torturous years. She couldn't stop feeling guilty towards Dani— yeah, she was her ex and all, but she loved her. She had convinced herself that Brittany seemed enough for her but Dani's voice and touches couldn't stop permeating her thoughts every now and then. She lived with the guilt of running off with Brittany without telling her then girlfriend, the guilt that ravaged her when because of the kisses and touches Brittany and her shared when she hadn't even **_officially_** broken up with Dani. Brittany sensed something was wrong with her but she couldn't bear to open her mouth and simply tell her girlfriend that she missed and was – still in love (she thinks that she is) with her ex-girlfriend Dani. Brittany was like a balm to her, something familiar and intriguing, and she simply was like a moth that was desperately pulled towards the flame, no matter how dangerous it was. Dani was different. She was the 100% Sapphic goddess she needed in her own life. The source of the water that was needed to quench her thirst. Her raspy voice and laughter rang in her ears and made her feel things that Brittany didn't even make her feel. And now..she was sitting in front of the whole glee club, trying not to cry, trying to explain mildly. **_Oh God _**she could never have been more grateful for the Wonder Twins to stick beside her. Besides, they were the ones that saw her through her relationship with Dani and – bless them, they understood her guilt, her pain and the pang of longing to see Dani's face, to break down, to cry and tell her that she was so so so sorry for not telling Dani before running off with Brittany— for not officially breaking up with her. Well, not that Dani would take _that_ well either..

"I'm sorry." Her voice was barely a whisper as she looked forlornly at Brittany's blue eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you how much— I felt so guilty towards Dani you know," She rambled, "I couldn't stand knowing that I had left her hanging since—I know how it feels to be dumped." She ended lamely. Quinn hmmed and cuddled next to her stroking her back as a tear streaked down her face. "I just need to see her, to end everything." Why..why was her heart breaking so much when she told Brittany she needed to end everything with Dani? Santana shook her head and wiped away her tears. " I feel so guilty just leaving Dani hanging like that in New York." A teary sob tore out of her chest, " She's so sweet, she didn't deserve that. We were pretty happy together and well..we were already planning to try for a child…we even went to check it out.."She looked at Brittany, " We progressed fast and I just left her…I feel like I've played her feelings.." Brittany looked at Santana and squeezed in between Rachel and her.

"Its okay, I understand, just like how I feel when I forget Lord Tubbington when I'm away." Santana gave a watery chuckle. Damn Brittany to resolve everything with just a simple sentence. But if she didn't,she wouldn't **_be_** Brittany. That would be someone else.

"We're accompanying you to find Dani and that's final." Rachel mumbled. Santana buried her face in Rachel's shoulder. Damn Berry and the glee club for being so…understanding.

"Thanks." Her voice broke slightly.

"And San?" Brittany's voice sounded far away. "I think you still kinda love her." Santana froze slightly as Brittany uttered the irrelevant and yet relevant sentence she was contemplating in her heart. "Or you wouldn't be crying."

"We'll see." Rachel said firmly, grabbing both of their arms and pushing the rest of the people towards the door. "We'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Finding Dani was harder than any of them could have expected, but it all paid off when Rachel squealed with joy, Dani's address in her palm. Santana's heart soared for a moment before dropping. She was panicky.

"Hey. It'll be alright." Marley smiled at her mentor. Santana gave a chuckle. To think her student was talking to her and "mentoring" her in the matters of her heart was unthinkable. It was a ultimate role reversal that she never never contemplated at all.

"San?" Rachel looked at her uncertainly. She gave Rachel a wobbly smile and nodded. Brittany tucked her head into the crook of her neck, planting a comforting kiss at her nape. Rachel raised a fist and knocked and everyone— she and the whole glee club waited outside. Minutes passed and no one came to answer the door. Santana could feel her cheeks burning with mortification. She could imagine that Dani would be infuriated and not answer the door, but this— to embarrass her in first of everyone was too much. Her eyes narrowed into dark brown slits and she took a step up, her blush darkening till it was visible on her cheeks. Heaving a deep breath to control the wrath that was boiling up inside of her, she raised a fist and knocked, a tight fake smile plastered on her face. Silence met her knocking. Brittany reached out and grasped Santana's hand.

"Its alright." Brittany said forlornly. "She just doesn't want to meet us." Santana's blood boiled at Brittany's forlorn look and all reason and logic and thoughts to **_why_** she came here for flew out of her mind.

"Dani! Open up!" Her rage blasted out of her in a full torrent, and her fist repeatedly pounded on the door, her cheeks bright with humiliation. Rachel tried to hold back tears as she grabbed Santana's hand to prevent her from making more noise.

"You're crying, San." She whispered. Santana felt the corners of her eyes and the her cheeks. They were moist and wet. Her tears had long cascaded down her face and she wasn't even aware of it. Marley came up behind her and gave her a comforting hug, and soon all the girls in the glee club were joining in and Santana simply— collapsed, weeping copiously, for once not caring if the glee club's opinion changed of her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A new voice piped up from behind them. Santana raised her tearstained face to look at the newcomer. It was the landlady they had seen briefly a couple of minutes ago. Swiping at the tears trailing down her face, she reached out to grasp the lady's hand.

"I'm looking for Dani." The landlady looked surprised at her reaction and request, her sharp eyes taking in the watery eyes of the impeccably beautiful girl in front of her. Her dark hair fell in slight curls down to the middle of her back, her lips soft and plush, her eyes large, brown and teary.

"Danielle isn't staying here anymore. In fact, no one stays here anymore." The landlady told Santana sharply. "But if you really want to find her, I'd give you a address. Its her…new place that she's staying in now." Santana nodded quickly, thrusting a pen and notepad towards the lady after rummaging her bag and its contents for a split moment. The lady scribbled something down in her cursive writing. "Though I wouldn't suggest you find her. Poor girl, living with a broken heart and a empty shell. She used to be so bright and lovely, so full of sunshine and happiness." The lady said wistfully. "I enjoyed Danielle's company here." She returned the notepad to Santana and left.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AWWW...Thank you guys for your reviews and Personal Messages :3 They were awesome and meant a lot to me :3 Here's your 3rd Chappie! The surprise is inside..though I don't know how many of you would like it...**_

Chapter 3:

This was nothing like what Santana could imagine. It shouldn't have gone to this step. Santana thought as they stood before the white-washed walls and the transparent doors of a hospital. She had a sudden bad bad feeling of Dani, lying in a hospital bed, barely alive, attached to her own mortal body only by the support of machines. **_No. Get that out of your head Santana._** She shook her head, trying to shake the image of Dani out of her mind's eye.

"She'll be alright, San." There was a layer of uncertainty under Kurt's voice. They had never thought Dani would land in a hospital, she always seemed so bright and lively that such drab and gloomy places never seemed the place where she would go and rest. Santana could hold back no longer. She ran. Pushing open the doors, brushing past the nurses and doctors, ignoring the cries and calls of her friends behind her to—wait up! She stopped abruptly at the counter.

"I'm looking for Dani, Danielle Harper!" She nearly screamed at the nurse. The nurse looked at her disapprovingly, but Santana didn't care. All what mattered was only Dani, she had to be alright. She just had to be.

"Danielle Harper's in Room 3 Level 5. I could take you there if you don't mind. Are you her family?" The nursed appraised Santana and the rest of the glee club members with her eyes.

"I'm her…"Santana faltered." Ex-girlfriend. Did something happen to her?" She asked, tears already blurring her vision. The nurse gave a heavy sigh and beckoned. Upon reaching the fifth level, she brought them to a room.

"Danielle's inside." She pushed open the door and almost immediately, Santana crumbled. It was exactly like how she imagined it, Dani lying with a certain emptiness within her, her bright blonde hair scattered around like a halo. She looked like an angel.

"Dani cut her wrists five years before. She was bleeding out badly and worse, she had taken a overdose of painkillers." Santana could hear a sob escape from Rachel's mouth and Kurts muffled cry at the nurse's words. " That's not the worst part." The nurse looked at her solemnly. Santana looked at her tearfully.

"What happened?" She said hoarsely. The nurse gave a sad smile and shook her head gently.

"She fell unconscious. And the person that found her lying on the floor of her own bathroom. Bleeding out in the bathtub— I was there you see. It was a heartbreaking sight. The girl was inconsolable."

"The girl?" Santana said faintly, her head registering that another person was staying with Dani then. The nurse nodded.

"Poor girl, she was only seven. Just imagine, to awake in the morning and find your only kin, your mother lying in your bathtub in the morning, blood already filling the tub. The girl was hysterical."

"She had a daughter." Santana's voice grew fainter as Rachel steadied her." What's the girl's name? Who's the other parent?"

"Oh, Rose should be twelve now. She's in a nearby orphanage, so she can visit her mother almost anytime she'd want to. Five years and she's never gotten over it. I've never seen such a bitter child. Beautiful, but bitter. Her other parent? Rose told us once that her mother never got over her last breakup, that her girlfriend had dumped her for a old flame. Santana Lopez, the girlfriend's name was. Santana Lopez. Rose's other parent. Surprising, though, Rose looks nothing like Danielle. Well, slightly, in some ways, but I believe that she looks more like her other parent than Danielle. And that's what drove Dani off the edge I suppose. Imagine looking at a split image or mirror of the person that left you hanging, pregnant with a baby and nowhere else to go to. Rose often said that her mother would tell her in drunk episodes how much she looked like her mother, how much she missed Santana Lopez, why did Rose have to be born exactly like her, like they came from the same mold." Santana could barely stand. She had a baby girl. A daughter she never knew. A twelve year old, exactly like her. Hers. Hers and Dani's child. A tear streaked down her face as she caressed Dani's hand.

The door suddenly slammed open and she turned at the surprised voice that was hoarse with a ragged edge.

"Rachel…Kurt and …Santana." It was Elliot. He came in carrying a bunch of flowers one hand, quickly and deftly replacing the wilting flowers at Dani's bedside, nodding to the nurse. The nurse left and Elliot folded his arms. Time had taken its toll on Elliot, wrinkles crinkled in laugh lines close to his eyes, which only upon closer inspection, could be seen. He wore less outstanding clothing and walked with a gait of someone who had experience a difficult time and been through hell and back. " Well…shouldn't you say what you three are doing here?" His voice was abnormally sharp and rough and Santana cringed. She could hear the accusation in Elliot's voice. " If there's nothing, you should go. Especially you, Santana." He said coldly. Santana could feel Brittany and Quinn's anger. Well, not just from both of them, most of the glee club were looking furiously at Elliot. " No offence, but Rose and Dani have been through hell and back. I don't want any of them getting hurt further. Especially from you Santana." The silence was oppressive and disgusting. The accusation in Elliot's voice hurt even more and Santana couldn't face and stand looking at him or a unconscious Dani in the eye. " I expect this is your old flame." Elliot said coldly, pointing to Brittany and Quinn made a uttering of absolute outrage.

"Look here." Quinn hissed, jabbing her finger to Elliot's chest. "You have no right to tell Santana off or Brittany off because— "None of them heard the doorknob open and Elliot's saviour came in the form that no one actually expected would appear—

"Well well, do we have a drama here?" A voice floated in past them, interrupting Quinn's rant. It was a mix of a childish sweet voice with a hint of hardness and coldness to it.

"Rose." Elliot uttered her daughter's name with both relief and tension. A girl, nearly as tall as Santana walked through the door. Her dark hair, exactly like Santana's hung past her waist, the dark and lush lashes brushing her skin briefly as she blinked. Her skin was a tanned colour, exactly like Santana's but her eyes were a chocolate brown, with specks of gold floating in it. It was a beautiful and mesmerising colour. Her nose and mouth were exactly like Santana's and Santana finally understood, with a stabbing pain to her heart, why Dani couldn't bear looking at their daughter in the face. She was just too like her. Even down to the way she dressed, was so similar to how Santana carried herself and dressed herself. She was simply a miniature Santana. Rose simply frowned as her gaze landed on Santana, those perfect moon-shaped brows scrunching together as she made a non-interpretable noise. It was between a disparaging huff and a scoff or something like that. Santana thought in a daze. **_My child. My daughter._** A sense of pride blossomed in her heart.

"Uncle Elliot, why is she here?" Rose frowned, a hint of a huff of disapproval and coldness to her voice. Absentmindedly, Rose twisted the heart charm bracelet on her wrist, a thoughtful look on her face as she sat next to Dani.

"She's here because she's Santana Lopez. And all Santana Lopez does is to barge in uninvited. All the time." The words seriously stung. The corners of Rose's mouth lifted into a hasty smile.

"Really? Mother never said that. I always had a impression that my Mom was the sweetest person alive on the planet."

"I…"Santana said faintly. Facing her child, she really didn't know what to say or utter. She owed them too much. Too much that it was immeasurable, uncountable. Her head bowed slightly, tears blurring her vision.

"So…this _person_ that barged into my mother's room without permission is not my mother. Please, make your way out of the room, I believe that I don't have to usher you out myself." Rose's words struck like a hammer to Santana's heart, and she could hear her heart break and splinter into millions of pieces, barely held together by the thinnest and finest strands.

"Y-you can't do that. I'm your Mom." She argued faintly. She could barely breathe. What was this feeling that ravaged her heart and mind, clouding it with a raging despair and hurt.

"Is that so?" Rose's perfect eyebrows moved up sceptically by an inch. " Since I was born, I believe I never had a impression that I had a mother other than Danielle Harper." She said coolly. "Please. Show yourself out. I believe that you have the right sense of mind…not to disturb my mother anymore. Besides, you were the one that caused her to become unconscious for most of my life."

"I'm sorry…"Santana whispered softly, reaching out to touch the girl. Rose simply shrugged her hand out of Santana's touch, as though it irked her to be physically close to Santana.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." She turned around, the dark eyeliner around her eyes accented her eyes even more. It was so…unusual to see the warm colour of her eyes basking in harshness and anger, flashing every now and then. "You left me and Mama alone here in New York to go back to your old flame to _enjoy_ yourselves." The words were thrown out bitterly through Rose's teeth. "New York isn't a nice place you know, I was barely seven when Mama nearly died and I had _no one_ to care for me. Did you even think of my Mama before you ran off with that blonde haired girl?" Rose spat at Brittany, earning gasps of horror and an angry growl from Quinn. "Oh right. I forgot. You were _in love._" Never had those two words come and bite Santana in the heart ever since she came out of the closet. "And because I had _no one_ to care for me, I was kidnapped because I lived on the streets!" Rose's voice rose higher and higher as her emotions pitched to a uncontrolled range. "I was forced to do things I didn't want to, I was forced to kill and hurt people just to protect myself and because I hurt people, I had to constantly be aware if any of my enemies would come after me! I lived like rotten _shit_ on the streets for four freaking years." Rose took a step closer to Santana, her anger emanating from her body language. Elliot frantically reached out to restrain her, his forehead creasing slightly. "If Uncle Elliot hadn't made an effort to find me and eventually _buy_ me from those disgusting people, I wouldn't have really lasted as myself." Santana's mind was a whirlwind. Her daughter was bought and sold, kidnapped because of her. Elliot pulled Rose back harshly, squeezing her shoulder.

"You know you can't get too agitated Rose. I don't want you injuring yourself again." He said darkly to her child, squeezing her hand tightly. "Santana..if you don't mind, please, make a move. I don't think it's a good idea for Rose to see you." He held her gaze and gestured outside, mouthing, "I'll tell you later." The sadness and compassion in Elliot's eyes simply made Santana flinch like he had prodded her wound. "There's a cafeteria downstairs at the ground level if you would like some…coffee and food." He shrugged, forcing a angry and disgruntled Rose to sit in the chair. As though it was a habit, Rose leant her head onto Dani's shoulder, clambering to tuck herself beside the angelic looking Dani.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Santana simply walked in a daze towards the cafeteria, not aware of the murmurs of concern from her companions. She sat down heavily on the chair, leaning her head on Brittany's shoulder as the blonde girl sat next to her, putting a arm around Santana.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." A single tear escaped from her eye. Brittany tilted her head and rested her head back on Santana's head, smiling slightly.

"Its okay San." Kurt frowned and sat beside Santana, wrapping his arms in a comfortable hug around her.

"Lady Hummel! I told you not to snuggle with me when everyone's around!" Santana hissed, trying to shove Kurt off her body. Kurt huffed at her actions and only gripped her tighter.

"Please Santana, all you need is a comforting hug from me after your brat of a daughter simply made you speechless upstairs and was nasty to Brittany." He grumbled. "Admit it. Plus, we are one family." Santana gave a gasp at Kurt's words that her daughter was a brat and slapped his arm lightly.

"That's my kid you're talking about, Lady Hummel. She's got my fire and sass." She frowned slightly, "But spitting on Brittany wasn't right. It wasn't even Britt's fault." Brittany beamed at Santana with a megawatt smile.

"Its okay San, I heard from Lord Tubbington that saliva is good for cleaning up. He does that to himself and me all the time." Santana's eyebrows raised a notch.

"Wait. That freaking cat can talk now?" A hint of a smile rose to her face at Brittany's innocence. A bubble of laughter escaped her chest as Brittany shook her head innocently.

"No he didn't talk. Cats can't talk San." Brittany chided gently. Santana could barely cover the giggle exploding from her lips. Only Brittany could actually contradict herself with a straight face and yet not have a clue of what she's actually saying. "I'm going to ask the lady at the counter if they have some unicorn shaped burritos." And she went off, humming and skipping every alternate step, her long blonde hair swinging behind her.

"You really need to thank god for Britts, San." Quinn grinned at Santana, comfortably situating herself next to Santana as both of them watched Brittany confuse the poor girl at the counter with her questions and chatter. A tap on Santana's shoulder jerked her out of her reverie and into the dark solemn eyes of Elliot. She shook her head and gestured him to sit down, the animosity from the glee club growing as he took a cigarette and lighted its end, puffing it smoothly out of his mouth, forming smoke rings around his head.

"Rose is coming down soon. She has anger problems, just…be patient." He chuckles wryly," Though most of the times she loves to test my patience too." His eyes hardened as they flitted to a skipping Brittany. Brittany threw herself at Santana, wrapping her arms and giggling, cheering as she waved a bag in Santana's face. Quinn, noticing Elliot's glare, immediately glared back at him angrily, holding his gaze.

"Patience is always something that is so so.. pleasant to test." Boots clicked on the floor of the cafeteria. It was past lunch, and except for them, no one was there. "Aren't I right, Uncle Elliot?" Santana watched as her daughter plucked the cigarette deftly from Elliot's fingers and took a long drag, exhaling smoke rings from her mouth. "Still. I find your taste for cigarettes disgusting."

"You know you shouldn't be smoking. You're a kid." Rose shrugged, grinning and twirling the cigarette between her fingers.

"You smoke, and I learnt how to smoke when I was around ten. Not considered abnormal, among dysfunctional street kids. Smoking was our only past time, and plus, it was cool." She shrugs, taking another long drag from the cigarette and blowing the smoke into Elliot's face. "Besides, I learn from the best." Elliot snatches the cigarette away from her daughter's hands.

"I never get to smoke in peace with you around." He whines, narrowing his eyes at Rose. "You always manage to guilt trip me into stubbing out my cigarette." Rose cackled, clapping her hands and for a split second, Santana saw Dani in Rose's actions, the laugh and the dimples that graced her cheeks as she grinned at Elliot, and guilt tripped within the recesses of her heart.

"You can't beat my awesomeness. Besides, its only one cigarette. Doesn't do much harm at all." Elliot huffed at Rose's words, raising his eyebrows, and Rose pouted.

"_Fine."_ She grumbled, tossing the cigarette pack in her pocket towards the dustbin. "But Mama used to smoke anyway, so either sooner or later I'd get that goddamned lung cancer." Rose's eyes snapped up to meet Santana's guilty and yet adoring eyes and two bright red patches appeared on her tanned cheeks. "I'm going to get Mama's guitar." She announces to Elliot, kicking him in the shin and grinning happily as he yelped with pain.

"But its not even time for your lesson!" Elliot whined and shouted, rubbing the shin where he was kicked. "Thank God she's not in the mood to aim for my vulnerable spot." He grumbled, casting a dark look at Rose's fading figure. Santana leaned forward slightly, tugging on the hem of her skirt.

"I believe there was something that you couldn't say to me back up there, Elliot." Elliot's dark eyes met her eyes and he shook her head. He laced his fingers together with a indefinite nervousness.

"I believe its not my place to actually tell you about Rose's things.. you have to ask her yourself." Santana's eyes narrowed. Her fists clenched tightly, her nails digging deep into her palms.

"You called me out of Dani's room just to tell me this sentence?" She raged angrily, barely holding herself back from leaping onto Elliot to punch him. Elliot held up his hands in surrender.

"Geez, like mother like daughter!" He complained, "You and Rose have the same inclination towards brutality and anger. Jeez!" He glared at Santana. "Well, Rose threatened me upstairs that if I told you anything she'll end me." He grumbled, looking nervously at the door that Santana's daughter had just walked out of. "And if I had to choose between getting punched and all Lima Heighted by you or getting ended by Rose, I'll choose the former. I'd rather get Lima Heighted by you than ended by Rose." He huffed. "So punch me all you like, but I ain't uttering a word, cuz I value my balls too much to lose them." Santana's eyes narrowed further and a evil grin lit her face as she leaned towards Elliot.

"If you don't tell me, I'd end you too, and trust me, its not just losing your balls." She snapped. "I need to know what happened to my daughter and Dani." She ignored Brittany and Quinn's attempts to restrain her, their sharp nails digging painfully into the skin of her arms. Elliot shrugged, laying his hands out in a shrugging motion.

"But I really can't tell you. Its Rose's story to tell you. You and that kid need more time together you know." He got up from his seat, regaining his familiar sauntering towards the door, his hips swaying slightly. "Are you coming?" He cast a look at Santana, winking as she shivered, running her fingers across the goosebumps on her arms.

"Honestly! If I hadn't known you before I left, I would have thought you to be the second Lady Hummel." Santana burst out at Elliot. "Of course I'm coming. Where is she though?" Santana could feel the sticky panic sweat forming on her palms and she couldn't stop a slightly nervous smile from gracing her full lips.

"She's in her safe haven, though I'm risking my life by taking you people there," He paused, lifting a long finger to point at Santana and the rest of the glee club, "I pity the kid and Santana more than I value my balls." Santana looked at him and grumbled.

"Just stop your rattling, Starchild, lead the way." Elliot gave a delighted cackle, raising an eyebrow.

"You still remember my stage name!" Santana rolled her eyes, following the smirking man out of the doors of the cafeteria to the second level.

"I only remember you because of your goddamn late performance during auditions. Now will you shut it and lead—" Santana stopped abruptly, as they stopped outside a door, and each person strained to hear as a melodic piano tune floated out of the door, accompanied by one of the sweetest and electric voice Santana ever heard.

"You've gone all moony-eyed." Quinn stated, a smile gracing the blonde's lips. Santana scowled immediately, turning to pout at her friend.

"I didn't." Santana scowled as Elliot grinned slightly, pushing open the door. Seated in front of the piano, her hands flying across the keys was Rose. Santana felt dizzy with happiness as the melodic singing floated into her ears. Of course her kid would be a extremely talented singer. A full-blown woozy smile spread across her face as she heard her child sing softly, a small smile flitting across her lips as she played the piano.

"Mesmerising, isn't she?" Elliot's voice sounded quietly and softly close by. Santana heard Quinn's murmur of approval.

"Her voice is so good." Santana could practically see rainbows spewing out of Brittany's eyes as she saw Rose. "San, she's awesomer than you." A goofy smile spread across Brittany's face. Suddenly, the tune of the piano changed to a softer and more acoustic tone and the melody [Find You by Zedd ] begun to play.

**_Silent love is calling faith  
To shatter me through your hallways  
Into echoes you can feel  
And rehearse the way you heal_**

**_Make them dance  
Just like you  
'Cause you make me move  
Yeah you always make go_**

**_I'll run away with your foot steps  
I'll build a city that dreams for two  
And if you lose yourself  
I will find you_**

**_High on words  
We almost used  
We're fireworks with a wet fuse  
Flying planes with paper wheels  
To the same Achilles heels_**

**_Make them dance  
Just like you  
'Cause you make me move  
Yeah you always make go_**

**_I'll run away with your foot steps  
I'll build a city that dreams for two  
And if you lose yourself  
I will find you_**

**_(Yeah you always make me go)_**

**_Open up your skies  
Turn up your night  
To the speed of life  
Turn up your night  
Put your love in lights  
Turn up your night  
I will find you_**

**_Make them dance  
Just like you  
'Cause you make me move  
Yeah you always make go_**

**_(Yeah you always make me go)_**

**_I'll run away with your foot steps  
I'll build a city that dreams for two  
And if you lose yourself  
I will find you_**

**_(Yeah you always make me go go go go go)  
Turn up your night  
(Go go go go)  
Turn up your night  
(Go go go go turn it up turn it up)  
Turn up your night  
I will find you_**

**_Make them dance  
Just like you  
'Cause you make me move  
Yeah you always make go_**

Santana couldn't snap out of the entrancing trance she was in while listening to her daughter sing. There was a longing behind the voice, a quiet kind of cry and appeal for help behind the way she uttered and sang those words. It hurt and pained her to some extent even though she didn't know what Rose had meant.

"You know Uncle Elliot, by bringing _people_ into my safe haven, your balls are already unsafe, but since I'm in a good mood, I'll spare your balls from the torture." Rose flitted towards them, a nasty smile gracing her lips as she gave Elliot a large punch on the arm, earning a ear-splitting howl of pain, at which the entire glee club winced pathetically, looking at Elliot, who at the moment was in too much pain to even utter a single word. "You owe me my doughnuts. And I want the ones with white chocolate coating on them." Rose patted Elliot's shoulder, moving out of the door. "And I told the orphanage keepers I'm staying with you for a couple of weeks."

"WHAT?!" Elliot shrieked, recovering from his pained state, still massaging his arm. Rose shrugged nonchalantly and wiggled her eyebrows at Elliot.

"I won't oppose to you bringing back any of your one night stands, just keep it down with the guys." Rose yelled, running out of the door, leaving a flushed and mortified Elliot behind.

"No shit, you're gay?" Santana raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I had my suspicions, but no way you play for the unicorn team."Elliot shut his mouth that was hanging wide open.

"I don't have one night stands!" He hollered at Rose's retreating figure, earning a couple of glares from passing nurses (Shush! Keep it down!), "And you're not _supposed_ to know about my sex life! Dani will kill me if she knows about this!"

"Ahem, forgot the other parent, I supposed?" Santana raised another eyebrow. "Answer me, are you a gay?"

"Jeez Santana, no!" Elliot exclaimed, throwing up his hands. "I..I just talk to guys online okay…" The guilty look appeared on his face and Santana cackled, clapping her hands. "But I always made sure she's asleep before I go..online." His voice became smaller and smaller as he looked at Santana. "Hey, if one day Dani wakes up, you won't tell her about this right?" Santana hummed and nodded.

"That's if I'm in a good mood. And…if she does wake up and forgives me." With a frown on her face, Santana strode in the direction where Rose went. "Oh and remember, we'll be at your place for dinner."

"NO, WAIT!" Elliot shrieked again at the retreating figures of the glee club members, momentarily at a loss of what to do. "Oh great. Now Rick has to come another day." He grumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Santana looked nervously around at all the faces of the entire glee club members. The men were grim, the girls laughing and joking around.

"Jeez, stop staring at me, Puckerman, you're making me uncomfortable." Santana grumbled, momentarily glaring at Puck with the infamous Santana glare. "Okay, lets get this thing straight. Whats wrong with all you guys? Chill out, its only a couple of hours away from dinner at Elliot's place! Look at us girlz, enjoying ourselves."

"Yeah right, Lopez." Quinn drawled, slinging a arm around Santana's shoulder. "Nobody's as nervous as you San. Having dinner with your kid that's all sassy and talented..and hm, interesting. And not to mention, she's—" Quinn gestured to Santana, "dragged us along to her pathetic little dinner and bear down with her kid's sass and rudeness." Santana flushed, shrinking down into her seat and looking grudgingly at Quinn.

"Why is it that you _always_ get everything spot on in situations?" She complains, pouting at Quinn and earning a sliver of laughter from the blonde.

"Because I'm smart, Lopez." Quinn teased. "But no, seriously, you guys, whats wrong with you all? Not feeling happy for Santana?" Her eyes narrowed at the men of the glee club, quirking a eyebrow.

"Not that, Lo, its just we don't trust her." Puck grumbled, sighing heavily as he sat down on a chair. "Shit Lo, are you even_ sure_ that that's your freaking kid." Santana and Quinn looked at Puck with unmeasured disbelief.

"Wow, way to go, Puckerman, your brains have deproved." Santana said, her words heavy with sarcasm, rolling her eyes. "Did you not see how much she resembled me, you doofus?" Quinn stifled a giggle from her mouth with her hand. "Alright!" Santana announced, "I need to get the tension off my shoulders." She turned and grinned at Quinn, "And pick my outfit for tonight's dinner." Quinn huffed at Santana as Rachel and Brittany twirled towards Santana laughing.

"Its not even formal. You're just simply wanting to make a awesome impression on your kid." Quinn scoffed, taking Santana's arm by the elbow. "But anyway, guys are not allowed, because its girls time!" She cooed, closing the door.

"Kurt! Come on!" Santana grinned, pulling the man roughly from his comfortable seat on Blaine's lap. "You're considered a lady too, Lady Hummel. No excuses. Besides, apart from the awesome Satan, which is me, you have the best fashion sense." She called, disappearing behind the door along with a giggling Brittany and Rachel (Berry! Stop giggling! Its annoying! )[But Brittany's giggling too!] (That's different!) [No its not!] Kurt leaned forward and gave Blaine a kiss, smiling and rolling his eyes.

"Satan's orders, hard not to obey." He shrugged. "I'll pick proper and appropriate clothes for you guys later on. Alright, alright! I'm coming! (Lady Hummel! Get your ass in here!)"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5:35pm [Half an hour away from the dinner]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No no no! Turn left! No! Right!" Santana shrieked they drove in New York, desperately trying to drive towards and find Elliot's place. "Goddamnit! Why is freaking New York so complicated?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick, San." Brittany moaned, clutching her stomach. "We've done so many turns I can see unicorns flying in the sky…" (No Quinn! Goddamnit! It's a right turn!) Santana frowned at the piece of paper, her eyebrows scrunching deep together. Quinn gave a frustrated growl and slammed her palms on the wheel, stopping by the street.

"Lopez, next time just call for a damn taxi." She snarled. "And that Elliot better be ready with a wonderful dinner or I'll—" Santana flung her arms up and slithered further into her seat.

"Oh god, lets just take taxi or call the boys." Santana groaned loudly, looking around at the girls, including Kurt who swore to stick by her for this dinner all squished at the back of the car. "Lets take a vote."

"I think its unanimous, Satan." Mercedes said drily. "Taxi." She said, raising her hand, raising her eyebrows momentarily at Santana as all the others agreed with her, raising their hands in agreement for a taxi. "Oh and not to forget, the taxi's fare is on you. Because we are accompanying you to this crap dinner." Santana gave Mercedes a scowl as she opened the car door. Kurt followed, hurriedly brushing down his specially selected attire for the dinner, ensuring no rumples and creases.

"What the hell is wrong with you ,Hummel?" Santana scowled, as she watched Quinn shout into the phone for one of the boys to get to where they were to take the car they borrowed back. Kurt gave her a slight sniff of disdain.

"In case you didn't know Santana, while you were comfortably screaming your head off the instructions of where to turn to Quinn, we—"gestured to the rest of the girls, all looking ruffled and slightly disgruntled, " we were stuck in the uncomfortable backseat!" Santana gave a slight uncomfortable laugh as she looked at the rest of the Glee girls sheepishly.

"Puck's nearby. He'll be here in five minutes." Kurt tapped Quinn's shoulder.

"I think you should know, that even if Puck's driving, we are _not_ getting back into that dingy car." Quinn tried to suppress her laughter as she observed Kurt's disgruntled look and nodded. Puck hurried down after five minutes, and after Quinn tossed him the keys to the car with a warning not to drive the car to another place other than the hotel, they left a crestfallen Puck and car and cruised smoothly towards a huge mansion.

"Okaaayy…"Santana's mouth dropped at the huge mansion in front of her as Quinn handed a couple of notes to the driver. "I didn't know that Elliot owned such a freaking huge place. Why didn't you mention it Berry?" She scowled at Rachel. "You've been to his place before." Rachel looked spellbound by the huge place.

"He wasn't staying here then San." She shrugged, moving towards the gates and pressing the doorbell. The gates swung open and the group walked into the gardens towards the huge white doors. Balancing on the tip of her toes, Rachel leaned forwards slightly and pressed the doorbell before going back to Santana's side. Santana smoothed a hand over her hair, biting her bottom lip and twirling a strand of her hair, a habit done out of nervousness. Quinn punched her sides lightly.

"Stop that." She hissed as the door was flung open. Elliot, dressed in all his dramatic glory, from the dark sparkling glittery top hat to the sparkly glittery tuxedo and polished shoes. No and not to mention, the dark obsessive and loud make up on Elliot's face.

"TAHDA! Welcome to the Elliot mansion my dear friends!" He yelled, scattering glitter all over the floor as Santana deadpanned at Elliot's…childishness. She scrunched her nose at the glitter, hearing Brittany's immaculate exclaim of surprise and happiness at the glitter. Inside was bigger than she actually imagined it would be.

"Its actually big enough for your whole glee club to stay down here and still have space to function." Elliot said cheerfully, parading around, sprinkling glitter all over the place. "But its not a invite for everyone to stay over. I've got enough on my hands with Rose here." Santana raises an eyebrow at Elliot as they moved over to the dinner table, where food was already placed. "Don't ask me why I stay in this freaking big place, because its inheritance." Santana glanced at her friends seated at the table. Quinn was tapping her fingers on the table, her expression one of annoyance and irritation. Mercedes and Tina were simply staring at the food, a hungry expression on their faces. Kurt was scrunching his nose up in disdain at the food, picking at the place mats and cutlery. Brittany was simply humming to herself and playing with her fingers, most likely imagining unicorns dancing around her or something similar to that. Santana heaved a sigh and slapped her palm to her forehead as Elliot gabbled on.

"Hey." She tapped Elliot's shoulder, trying to get his attention. "HEY!" Elliot stopped his movements immediately and blinked at Santana before smashing his face close to hers in a goofy grin.

"What." He giggled before cackling, covering his mouth with his hand and pouting at Santana, as she looked on horrified.

"Did you take some drug or what?" She leant as far as she could over the chair to get away from a hyper Elliot. Elliot jumped and danced, twirling and sending more glitter all over the place.

"No I didn't!" He sang totally off-key. "I ate a tub of ice-cream with sugar." Santana gave a disgusted grimace. "Its called Sugar Rushhh!" He woozed, leaning closer towards Santana and pouting. "Aren't you happy? I've got so much energy now! I was so nervous when you guys said you were coming and I accidentally ate a whole tub of ice-cream and dumped sugar on it while watching the Notebook, and you know what?!" He shrieked, flapping his hands in the air, tears forming in his eyes. "I didn't cry! For the first time I didn't cry!" Quinn's lip curled at Santana's awkward position over the chair and Elliot's so-called goofiness.

"Uncle Elliot!" A raged shout came from up the stairs and Santana's daughter came stomping down the stairs. Rose was dressed simply in a white shirt that had the cursive letters of Punk and a music stereo imprinted behind the cursive letterings. Her cheeks were flushed red with anger and her warm eyes were blazing . She seemed to quiver with extreme anger and Elliot cowered as she stuck her chin out defiantly, pointing to the glitter scattered all over the floor. "Glitter." Her voice was calm and soft, yet sounded as menacing as though she was threatening Elliot. Elliot gave a squeak of something along the lines of surprise for guests and Santana hid a smile behind her palm. Rose backed Elliot into the nearest chair and the glee girls looked on amusedly at the cornered man, who was looking at them pleadingly. Quinn smirked, curling an arm comfortably around Santana's waist, a habit Quinn had made when Santana finally allowed cuddles. Tina and Mercedes' snorts of laughter could barely be contained behind and Kurt had a prim and proper frozen smile though the twitching of the corners of his mouth gave him away and he interlaced his fingers together. Santana turned her head slightly to look at Rachel, whose eyes were simply dancing with laughter as she grabbed Santana's other arm to steady herself.

"Laughing too hard Berry?" Santana whispered, a grin of her own gracing her face as her eyes followed her daughter's movements.

"Glitter." Rose's lips opened to spit out the word as though it was a profanity. "GLITTER ALL OVER THE WHOLE FREAKING MANSION!"The shout that rocked and left their ears buzzing shut the laughter that was bubbling through their lips. "And I have to freaking clean up all your mess not just here but in your disgusting room later on!" She glared at Elliot and he shrank into the old chair, his eyes widening as he heard a slight creak. "I cook and clean for you and I told you, Rule 1: NO GLITTER!" She shouted, stabbing her long finger in Elliot's chest. A mumbled sorry could be heard from Elliot's lips, his top hat now awry.

"B-but glitter is…fun.."He barely uttered finished the sentence before Rose shrieked, grabbing a feather duster from the wall and sweeping at Elliot with it. He gave a piercing scream and sprang out of the chair, Rose hot on his heels and scattering glitter all over the place.

"You're cleaning up this shit after dinner!" Rose screamed, waving the feather duster and landing it at appropriate smacks on Elliot's long and lanky legs. "Lets see if Glitter's still fun when you clean up!" She stopped as he ran behind Santana and the girls and almost immediately Rose flushed as she realised who was standing in front of her.

"_Oh. Oh."_ She mumbles, the tips of her ears turning red and her cheeks like brilliant flames. "Its you guys." She grumbles, glaring at Elliot. "Clean it up yourself!" She hisses, throwing the feather duster at Elliots head, smirking as it hit its target, earning a yelp from Elliot. "Have fun with your dinner. Didn't know you were interested in girls like them." She wiggled her eyebrows at Elliot. "Wanky. I'm going to my room. Thank God its in the attic and far far away from your room. Keep the noise down!"

"No no no ! I'm not having any one night stands or…"Elliot decided against uttering other words under Santana's glare. "They're here to have dinner because of you. They..ahem, want to know you better." Rose stops abruptly, wobbling on the tips of her toes as she whips around to glare at Elliot.

"And you _didn't _tell me?" Her eyes narrowed to chocolate brown slits as she glared at Elliot. "I'm not even dressed _appropriately _for a dinner with them!" She gestures to her attire of the white Punk stereo shirt and pink shorts. "My hair's not even up and I'm being embarrassed in front of them because of you!" She huffs. "I'm going to change. And…did you cook these by yourself?" She scrambles down the stairs to peer at the dishes with seemingly increasing worry. She dipped a finger into the sauce smeared all over the crab and tasted the sauce before gagging and running to the kitchen, coming out with a large glass of water in hand. "You suck at cooking." She scowls. "I don't even know how you survive without me." Elliot blinked his eyes, fluttering them as he stares at Rose with an expression that he deemed was innocent.

"There's actually something called takeaways?" Elliot waved a finger to emphasise his point as Rose rolled her eyes. "And they're good." Rose grumbled under her breath, heaving out a rubbish bag and emptying the dinner contents into the bag.

"Hey! That's our dinner!" Kurt exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at Rose. Looking at Kurt through and curtain of dark wavy hair, Rose shrugged.

"I'm saving your life. The last time someone ate Elliot's dinner dishes went down with diarrhoea and stomach flu. Nothing about him except his cooking is lethal to the human body. Like. Really. I'm not joking with you. If you want, you can have a plate. But don't say I didn't warn you." She said a matter of factly, deftly tightening a knot around the mouth of the garbage bag and throwing it into the rubbish chute, dusting her hands.

"If you'd so kindly excuse me, I need to cook and wash the dishes so that dinner can be ready." She said grandly. "Its proper food though." She said pointedly at Elliot as he groaned. "Don't grumble. My cooking is perfectly fine and I'm not allowing any takeaway's when I'm over here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6:35pm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Its only an hour later when dinner is officially ready to be served. Rose had finished bathing after whipping up dinner and had managed to force Elliot into simple shirts and jeans. Seeing Mercedes' and Tina's hungry looks, Santana decides to be a good person for once and convinces Rose( with her looking at her suspiciously and sceptically), that she looked perfectly fine in just shirts and short and without make up. But seriously, as proud as she is of her kid for knowing all about dressing up and make up, she's killing Elliot for introducing it to Rose when she's only twelve. The kid may be talented in fashion, but she's a kid, not an adult. She could wait till she is sixteen or something like that before dressing up.

"Seriously? This is like food for fucking angels." Santana moaned, shovelling more of the lasagne that Rose had whipped up into her mouth. For once she didn't really care about how she looked like, shovelling food rapidly in her mouth. Besides, everyone at the table was doing the same thing. All except for Rose. She scrunched up her nose and picked at her food.

"Its terrible." She announces. "I'm not eating it." Santana looked at her daughter in disbelief. She swallowed the mouthful of lasagne in her mouth and gave a soft sigh. Its not that she hadn't noticed that Rose had barely taken a few mouthfuls of her food. Even if she didn't know much about the twelve year old, it was quite obvious that the kid wasn't just picking on the food. She just _didn't_ want to eat.

"Rose, the food's good. Try eating some more." Santana said in an appeasing tone, hoping that her daughter would take her advice and down a couple more mouthfuls of food. Rose scowled at Santana, shaking her head stubbornly.

"I'm _ not_ eating." She hissed, pushing her plate as far as she could away from her. She folded her arms and stuck her chin out stubbornly, a challenging glint in her eyes as she stared at Santana. Quinn gave a small shake to her head, still chewing on her food, trying to warn Santana not to push it. Struggling to calm down with a deep breath, Santana taps her fingers on the mahogany table. She glared back at her daughter sitting beside her and pointed to the girl's food.

"Eat. Now." She instructed firmly, scooping up a spoonful of mashed potatoes onto Rose's spoon. "Rose, come on. Listen to me." She lifted the spoon to Rose's mouth and sighed as Rose shook her head vigorously and clamped her mouth shut. Santana placed the spoon back down on Rose's plate. "Rose."

"Why should I listen to you?" Rose snapped, glaring at Santana with a hostile expression. Quinn lifted a eyebrow at Santana, shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe because she's an adult and you're a kid?" Quinn said pointedly. "And besides, she's older than you are."

"I didn't _ask_ you to talk or comment. _This_ is between me and her." Rose snarled at Quinn, her eyes narrowing. "So pray enlighten me, why should I listen to you?" Rose folded her arms, scowling at Santana. Santana's mouth set in a thin line as she struggled not to blow up and shout at her daughter. **_She's only a kid._** She reminded herself, struggling to calm down.

"Because I'm your biological Mom." Santana stated a matter of factly, her hands curling into fists beside her. Rose let out a laugh that sounded as though between a snarl and a condescending laugh.

"No, you aren't." She hissed at Santana, her palms flat on the table, curling slightly into fists as her anger peaked considerably. "And _you never will be."_ Rose turned abruptly and stomped up the stairs as Santana sank further into her seat, the shock of her daughter's words stirring a thin film of tears over her eyes. That had fucking hurt. She knew that she deserved something like this, but still.

"San, don't cry. You'll spoil your dinner." She heard Brittany's whisper beside her ear and she could only wrap her arms around Brittany for comfort.

"Okay. Honestly, that was way beyond the line. Rose, am I right?" Quinn snapped, placing a comforting hand on Santana's shoulder as she stood up to face Rose. "You don't have rights to talk to your mother like that. You should be grateful that at least Santana's willing to come back and find you and Dani." There was a heated sneer from Rose behind Santana and Santana stiffened.

"No, Q, its fine." She mumbled, tugging on Quinn's sleeves as Kurt joined them alongside Mercedes to glare at Rose.

"Its not. You don't deserve that comment. And besides, she has no right." Quinn said heatedly. The sound of Rose's footfalls came closer and Santana could practically feel her child radiating anger.

"Who are you to question my rights to telling her that?" Rose's voice was sharp and brittle as glass, slicing through the air. "I had the right to tell her off and be angry with her since she left my mother in limbo before I was even born." A steely edge had settled to Rose's tone. "And I highly doubt she came of her free will. Most likely it was the guilt that was eating her from inside out that forced her to come back and want to apologise to my comatose mother." She sneered and Santana turned to face Rose, standing up and grasping Quinn's elbow, Rachel on Quinn's left side, a hand desperately on Quinn's left hand which was curled into a fist. Rose's eyes fell on Quinn's clenched fist and smirked. "You want a fight? I'm actually not scared of you and I'm very sure I can take you down faster than you can take me down." Her chocolate brown eyes landed on Santana's face and softened a fraction as she noticed the tears on her mother's face. But her face hardened a split moment later. "Plus, she should be grateful I'm not taking into account to blame her for what happened to me after Mama landed in hospital." Her shoulders sagged slightly, and she cringes, as though reliving a terrible memory. She turns her back to all of them. "Enjoy your dinner." She mumbles as she moves up the stairs, leaving to them a back impression of someone lonely, broken and defeated. "And…" She paused slightly at the middle of the stairs, turning to Santana. She bit her lip for a second, hesitating whether to tell Santana something. "Never mind." Her voice became hollow and she slouched to her room, her hands in her pockets. The slam of the door echoed through the silent hall. Santana breathed gently through her mouth.

"Come on. Lets eat." She said softly and resignedly, picking up her cutlery and tugging Quinn back into her seat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tell me what you guys think of this chapter. Its sweet and yet...**

Chapter 6:

They were all cuddled up on the couch in front of the television, murmuring and gossiping among themselves. There had been absolute silence since Rose left everyone to go into her room.

"Is she…alright?" Santana hesitated, reaching over to lace her fingers with Brittany's for assurance and comfort. Elliot raised an eyebrow at her, looking back at his magazine.

"She should be sleeping already." He answered her shortly, casting a little worried look at Rose's door. "Because she wouldn't be that quiet unless she's sleeping." He shut the magazine and tossed it on the table, reclining lazily into the couch.

"She wanted to tell me something before she decided not to. Why?" Santana asked softly, looking down at her lap. Quinn gave a derisive snort and she glared at her. "Shut up, Q." She mumbled, glaring at Quinn, huffing slightly. Quinn shrugged, turning to Rachel and lacing her fingers together with the brunette's.

"Its just not up to me to tell you Santana." Elliot shrugs. "I believe she'll tell you when she's ready." Santana gave a hiss of frustration. "Look here Gilbert. "She snarled. "I don't like you feeling all uppity over me because you know all of my kid's secrets. Aren't you supposed to help me? I need to know everything about my kid and you're not making this any easier for me." Elliot stared at her frowning slightly before shrugging.

"That's your problem, San." Santana leapt for Elliot's neck and would have throttled him if Brittany had no latched herself onto her right arm, Quinn on her left arm and Rachel in the middle with Kurt pressing her down into the sofa.

"Don't you dare _San_ me!" She raged angrily, trying to wave her fists with all the people latching on her limbs. "That nickname is only reserved for special people in my life! Which of all the things you aren't!" She shouted as Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. I didn't know me and Kurt were under your title for special people?" Rachel said, slightly miffed. Santana turned and glared at the tiny girl.

"Now is _not_ the time to try and get this special people thing list clear,Rachel! Oh great. Now I forgot what I was about to say." She scowled deeply at Rachel, earning a slight glare from Quinn. "What? If Rachel hadn't interrupted, I would have the chance to continue chastising this Gill bird down here." She grumbled, glaring pointedly at Elliot. He shrugged.

"Like I said, she'll tell you when she's ready." He said magnanimously, spreading his arms out in a placating gesture. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Are you always like this or—" Santana was interrupted by a sudden and sharp piercing scream.

"**_Noo! Please! Go away! No! Nonononono!"_** The scream continued continuously, accompanied by begging and sobbing. "**_Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry! No! Nonono!I promise! I won't do it again!Noooplease.."_**The screaming turned into moans of fear and pain. Santana's head whipped around at the wide-eyed of everyone at the couch. She froze. None of them were screaming their lungs out, which only meant that the person that was screaming was—

"Rose!" Elliot gave a shout, launching himself into action as the screams got shriller. He stumbled over his own lanky legs in a desperation to get up the stairs. Santana's motherly instincts kicked in and her body launched herself into action before she could even know and realise what she was doing. She scrambled up the stairs and to the attic, wincing as the screams continued. Her hands fumbled for the handle and she cussed as she realised that the door itself was locked from inside out.

"Here…T-the..k-key." Elliot gasped, throwing the keys to Santana as he struggled to regain his breath from running up the staircase. Santana grabbed the keys as quickly as she could, hearing her friends panting up the stairs not far below. She pushed the key into the keyhole and heaved a sigh as the lock smoothly turned with a gentle click.

"Rose!" She gave a cry, hurtling herself onto her daughter's bed and shaking her. "Wake up! Its only a nightmare!" Rose was thrashing in bed, her screams emitting from her mouth, her body trembling as though she couldn't control it. Seeing Rose like this made Santana afraid. Her daughter had proven to her to be nothing but fearless in the day they met and seeing her so undone…so vulnerable made her wonder, what had she put her child through. For a child her age, barely twelve, to have such vivid nightmares that would cause her to scream in her sleep. It wasn't screams because the imaginary boogie man was in her room or under her bed, or that she was scared of monsters under her bed. It was a scream of pure pure terror and pain and it composed of nothing, _absolutely nothing_ a child her age should have uttered. Rose continued to thrash about, her mouth opened in a silent scream and she heard Brittany give a gasp. Her long fingers grasped and clawed at her throat, and she choked as though something or someone was trying to suffocate her. As Rose's finger's tightened around her own throat, Santana feared that her daughter would hurt herself.

"What are you doing? Stop her! Snap out of it Santana! Restrain her!" It was Elliot that shouted Santana out of her reverie. Rose launched herself at Santana, her long nails trying to scratch and claw viciously at Santana, all the while mumbling nos and sobs. Flinging her arms around her daughter, she grabbed Rose's wrists immediately, restraining her daughter and wrapping both of her arms around Rose like constricting boas. Rose flailed desperately and Santana gritted her teeth, determined to pull Rose out of her nightmare. She pulled her daughter into her embrace and placed her chin on top of Rose's head, rocking her gently and humming softly to her daughter. Rose's body relaxed considerably and her breathing deepened slowly and surely. Her arms had snaked around Santana's waist in a both protective and vulnerable manner, as though trying to hide herself in Santana's arms. Occasionally a soft whimper would escape from her mouth, but Santana's touch seemed to quell the tremors. The crease of her eyebrows relaxed and Rose's eyelashes fluttered. Santana tried to slowly unwrap her daughter's arms from around her waist gently, trying not to wake Rose from her slumber. The pale moonlight fell upon Rose's face from the attic's window and Santana was momentarily stunned by the beauty of her daughter. She looked innocent and hapless, curled up into a small ball, her waist-long dark wavy hair cascading and wrapping around her body, as though trying to cocoon her . Her lashes fluttered occasionally and her hand dropped its grip around Santana's waist as she settled down.

"Go." She mouthed to the rest of the girls and Elliot, pointing to Rose. "I need to stay with her." They nodded and she smiled at them gratefully, appreciating that she had such thoughtful friends together with her. She watches as the door gently closes, leaving Santana and a sleeping Rose alone. Tucking a stray curl behind her daughter's ear, Santana stood as she prepared to leave. Just as she was about to move away from Rose, Rose's eyes opened a fraction. Her hand rose to grab Santana's hand in a vice-like grip.

"Santana?" She murmurs sleepily, trying to awake from her slumber. Santana stop, bending down and shushing Rose gently, patting her back and easing her back into slumber. After Rose's eyelids fluttered close, Santana stood to leave again, prying her daughter's fingers gently from her wrist. At the loss of contact with Santana's wrist, Rose's eyes opened again by a fraction.

"Santana?" A sleepy fear laced her voice. Santana sank to her daughter's level, watching her gently.

"Yes, baby?" She said softly, cooing as she patted her daughter's back. Rose's face spread into a sleepy smile.

"Momma, stay?" She said sleepily, grabbing hold of her wrist. "Please?" Santana's blood turned hot and she felt excitement rush through her veins. Rose had called her Momma. "Momma?" Rose was starting to wake from her slumber, a panicked edge to her voice.

"Shh, shh." Santana murmured, climbing onto the bed with her daughter. "Momma's here."

"I told you…I told you.."Rose mumbled to herself. "I told you Momma Santana won't leave me..She'll stay right?" The last question was directed sleepily to Santana herself. Lying down next to her daughter and spooning her gently, Santana pressed a kiss to the back of her Rose's forehead.

"Of course I will. Of course I will stay." She murmured into Rose's hair. "Forever. I promise." There was a soft contented murmur from Rose and Santana closed her eyes, letting sleep overtake her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Santana awoke to the sound of water running in the bathroom and her lashes fluttered slightly as she pushed herself up into a seated position. Rose was nowhere to be seen, but she was very sure that Rose, was in the bathroom. Santana's speculations were confirmed with a Rose scented lotion smell wafting out of the bathroom alongside with her daughter stepping out, steam billowing from behind her. She was dressed in a light pink short shorts. The shorts were a light pink in colour, not too bright, instead, it was pleasing to the eyes. Rose had matched the pretty shorts with a white shirt that said in bold: Elly's girl. Santana tried to hide a giggle at the words but to no avail. Hearing Santana's laughter, Rose turned and blushed, looking down at the shirt.

"Don't laugh." She grumbled. "I didn't choose this shirt. Elliot did. And of all the things he had to print on the shirt Elly's girl." She scowled.

"But you look pretty. So its alright." Santana reassured her daughter. She fidgeted gently on the bed, looking down on her clothes which were now crumpled. Rose flushed and scratched her head.

"Well…thanks?" She muttered. Seeing that Santana became slightly uncomfortable with her overnight clothes she mouthed a 'oh' before rummaging through her closet She pulled out a bag and unzipped it, plopping on the bed to sit beside Santana. She pulls out a slim-fit jeans and a shirt with bold letters: Dani's Lebanese.

"Its some clothes that my mom used to keep really close to her. She wouldn't like let me touch it." Rose said rather embarrassed. "My mom has a matching one called Santana's Lebanese. Its matching shirts and since that one's hers, I'm assuming this one's yours." Seeing the look on Santana's face, Rose stopped talking. "Hey. Its fine if you don't wanna wear it..its just that I don't have any other clothes for you to wear." She looks down, a curtain of wet dark wavy hair falling over the side of her face.

"No. Its perfect." Santana says softly, taking the soft material of the shirt into her hands and gripping it tightly. "Thank You, Rose." Rose looks at her in surprise.

"You like it? B-but I thought you were with Brittany? And the bathroom's there." She mumbles, looking at the floor. Santana gives her a small smile and nods. She moves into the bathroom and closes the door gently behind her.

"I _know."_ Rose's eyebrows creased together as soon as she heard those two words. Her fingers played nervously with a wet curl and twists the strand around her finger, biting her lip nervously as she stared at the shut bathroom door, contemplating something. Grabbing a comb from her dresser, Rose pulls the comb through her wet curls, grumbling as they met with stubborn resistance, her curls tangling together in a mess. A sound of frustration escapes her lips as Santana emerges from the bathroom and her comb gets stuck in a stubborn tangled curl.

"Here. Let me help you." Santana said gently, prying her daughter's fingers from the comb and gently unravelling the knot and curls from the comb. "Your hair's like mine." She admits, gently pulling the comb through Rose's hair as Rose pouted slightly. "Its tough to tame once its wet." Rose freezes in place as she watches Santana gently comb her hair in the mirror in front of her.

"I like you combing my hair." Rose says softly, biting her lip, trying to twist around to face Santana. Santana made a tsking noise, forcing her daughter's shoulders back to the front.

"I'm not done with your hair yet." She chides gently. "But what did you say?" She looking at her daughter's reflection in the mirror. Rose's eyes dart down, not willing to meet Santana's dark eyes as she continued combing Rose's hair.

"I said I like it when you comb my hair." Rose mumbles, her fingers fiddling together as she refused to look at Santana in the eye. "And thank you…" She murmured, lifting her eyes a fraction, "for yesterday. I remembered you staying." Santana looked at her daughter and shrugged.

"I stayed because you asked me to." Rose bit her lip uncomfortably and fidgeted in her seat as she heard Santana's soft words. "Alright. Its done." Santana sighs gently, placing the comb down on the dresser. "See? You're pretty." She murmurs, tucking a stray curl behind her daughter's ear. "Why don't you tie your hair up? Its pretty hot outside." Rose shakes her head vigorously.

"I like to keep it down." She said quickly. Santana nodded once, getting up from her seat and picking up her bag, ready to make a move. "Hey, and Santana?" Rose's stands alongside with her . Santana stops her footsteps, turning to face Rose. "I guess I could try and accept you…you know, as my Momma." Rose mumbles. "But yesterday's situation and what I thanked you for doesn't mean I've forgiven you or will let you be with Mama." Santana smiles a small wry smile.

"Of course. But I'll try and prove myself to you." She agrees, moving out of Rose's room. Rose follows her, her footsteps a little reluctant, longing and unsure.

"If my Mama wakes up, will you still be with Brittany?" Rose asks, her warm chocolate brown eyes looking at Santana expectantly and hopefully.

"I…don't know." Santana mumbles, brushing past her. "Brittany's my girlfriend." She stops, realising that Rose didn't follow her. "Rose?" She pauses unsurely, turning to face her daughter. "Rose?" Rose stood at the table, her hands clenched into tight fists.

"_Get out."_ She says, pointing to the door. Santana looked at Rose, bewildered.

"What?" She gasps, moving towards Rose. "Rose, whats wrong, why are you so angry?" She attempts to grab hold of her daughter's hand to pacify her. To her utter surprise, Rose flung her hand out of Santana's grip. "_I said, __**get out."**_ Rose snarled at a gaping Santana, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "Get out before I throw you out myself." Rose stood in front of Santana, in a offensive stance and she pointed towards the door. "Go on. Show yourself out." Santana gave a brittle laugh.

"That's not the way to talk to me." Santana said, taken aback slightly by Rose's hostility.

"I said— GET OUT." Rose shouted at Santana, a stray tear flying down her cheek. Santana reaches up gently to brush the tear stain from Rose's cheeks. " _Don't._" Rose spat, swatting away Santana's hand from her face. "Santana, get out from here now." Santana opened her mouth to explain, hurt evident in her eyes. "Don't come back ever again since you chose her over us." A dreaded feeling dawned upon Santana as she stared at her daughter.

"W-what?" She gapes, looking at her child, astonished. "Chose who?" Rose shook her head angrily.

"Get out Santana." She grinds out from between her teeth. Santana raises a hand to grab hold of Rose's hand but just at that moment, the phone that lay on the table rang shrilly, screaming shrilly on top of its volume. Both of them stared at the ringing phone, hesitating to take and answer the phone. Finally, Rose stepped forward on the sixth ring, reaching over and sweeping the phone off the table into her palms, before pressing the button to answer the call.

"Hello?" There was a pregnant pause and full silence as Rose listened to the person at the other end. "Yes. I am, are you sure of it?" There was a slight tremble to Rose's tone. Santana even managed to notice that her hand was shaking. "Thank you. I'll see you at the hospital then. Sure. No problem." Rose's voice cracked at the last part as she swallowed and hung up the phone. Hospital? Santana thought bewilderedly. But the only person at the hospital was— Dani. She grabbed Rose's forearms desperately, her eyes wide.

"What happened? Is Dani alright? Did something happen to her? How bad is it?" Rose looks down and shrugs her hands off her shoulders.

"Don't touch me." Santana shrinks back at her daughter's words and nods.

"I won't. Can you please tell me, is Dani alright?" Rose places the phone on the table and grabs her purse, ignoring Santana's questions as she brushed past her. "Rose!" Santana finally shouts, stopping Rose in her tracks as she desperately grabs onto her daughter's arms. "Tell me!" Rose looks at Santana, pure hostility evident in her eyes.

"**_My mother's awake."_**

**_A/N: My dear readers Please understand. Rose is barely twelve and she has anger problems. She's protective over her mother. She's hurt that Santana can't give her a definitive answer if she would choose Dani over Brittany. And so naturally, she's angry. _**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: This is a small chappie. Pardon me. I'm writing this while studying for freaking exams. Its torturous. I have math symbols and formulas swirling in my brain as I write this, so forgive meh if its not what you guys expected But as usual...comment and review! Love you guys :D**_

Chapter 8:

Santana simply stood at the same place, stunned. Dani is awake. Her brain screamed at her as Rose strode past her. She forced herself to move, her mind still in a daze.

"She's awake? Are you sure?" She could hear herself asking Rose uncertainly.

"Yes I am certain. Unless you were not wishing for my mother to ever wake up." Rose snapped at Santana, her eyes narrowing slightly as she strode towards the street. Santana looks at Rose, mouth slightly open.

"N-no, I never meant that.." She lurched forward towards Rose as she gets into a taxi. "Where are you going?" Rose turns slightly before sighing. She shrugs.

"Where can I go except to go visit my mother?" She retorts, glaring at the hand on her shoulder. "I can ask the cab to drop you by your place anyways." She grumbled. "Come on." Santana climbed into the cab, her eyes landing on her lighted phone. There were at least 20 or more text messages and 15 or more missed calls from all her friends. Santana gives a soft sigh.

"Rose?" She asked hesitantly. "Maybe you should come with me to my place first, I want to go to the hospital too." Rose's eyes narrow and she throws up her lanky arms.

"No way! Can you not follow me everywhere I go?" She growls under her breath, sinking into her seat as Santana smiled grimly at the driver, pressing a note into his hand as he stopped outside the Bushwick Apartment. It was still quite early and so her room-mates and the rest of the glee club members should still be sleeping. Grabbing Rose's wrist tightly in her grip to prevent her from running away from her into the street, she dragged Rose up towards the apartment, who for the record, was fighting tooth and nail and scowling to get out her mother's grip. Using one hand, Santana pushed open the sliding door of the Bushwick Apartment, tugging her daughter into the apartment, ignoring the yelps of pain being uttered from Rose's mouth as she tripped over her own feet, having been reluctantly dragged into the apartment alongside Santana.

"OW! What the fuck?" Rose shouted at Santana angrily, wrenching her wrist from her mother's grip, scowling. "That fucking hurt!" Santana threw her keys onto the table not far away and started picking up the scattered documents from the floor.

"Don't you dare use that fucking word on me, Rose." She warned. Rose scowled and kicked the sofa angrily, slamming the Bushwick apartment door angrily.

"You fucking use it too." She grumbled, glaring at her mother. Santana drags the curtains from her corner open and raises an eyebrow at Rose.

"You're a kid. Words like that aren't supposed to spew out of your mouth." She reminded the huffing girl on the sofa.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? ITS ONLY SEVEN IN THE FREAKING DUMB-ASS MORNING!"Quinn yanked open the curtain to Rachel's corner and scowled deeply, yelling at Santana, her hair all dishevelled.

"Oh my fucking god. Are you guys on a waking up routine now? Shit San, we just got ourselves hung-over, could use a softer tone down here." Puck growled from a split area of Kurt and Blaine's room.

"You guys never think of us don't you? We're squeezing in this freaking apartment and sharing beds with like god knows how many bodies and here you are, the person who didn't come home for the night, standing here shouting." Quinn snapped, annoyed. "Its too early for this. I need my coffee." There came more groans from the partition curtains as the glee club streamed out from behind the curtains.

"She's right, you know." Kurt reminded Santana. "We were worried about you."

"Yeah. And she fucking didn't bother checking her damn phone and kept the fucking thing on a shit silent mode." Santana scowled at Quinn, tossing her mobile onto the table. Quinn was known to have a terrible mouth especially in the mornings when she was woken up not according to how she preferred to be woken up.

"I was _busy, _Quinn. Alright, I'm fucking sorry for waking you people up in the freaking morning!" Quinn gave a derisive snort as she came out with a steaming cup of coffee. There was a slam of books against the wall and everyone looked to the direction of the sofa where Rose was standing, glaring at all of them.

"Oh my god. Will you guys freaking _shut up?_ I have a mother who's awake in the hospital and waiting for me to get there. If Santana hadn't grabbed me and dragged my ass here, I would have chosen to kill myself before stepping in here and listening to all your bullshit crap." Rose swore, tossing the magazine she had been browsing through harshly into the walls of the Bushwick apartment. "I'm not in the best of moods and I want to _leave to see my Mom!" _She shouted, glaring at all of them as they stared at her, as though seeing her for the first time. "Goddamnit, you guys are fucking unbelievable." She fumed, snatching her purse from Santana's hands and storming out of the apartment, flinging open the door with a bang. "Well? Are you coming or not?" She scowled at Santana, crossing her arms.

"Of course I am." Santana retorted. "Just be more patient." Rose growled under her breath, tapping her foot as she held the sliding door wide open.

"Yeah right." She grumbled, glaring at Santana's back. She picked on her nails, checking on her phone every now and then before glaring at each and every one of the glee club members.

"I heard that, Rose!" Santana's voice floated from her room and Rose threw her hands up in the air, a exasperated sound wrenching itself from her throat.

"Faster then!" She shouted, still glaring at the glee club members. "Are your friends coming too?" She folds her arms and scowls deeply.

"I dunno. Are you guys coming?" Santana rummaged through her bag before looking up at her friends. They could see her nervousness bouncing off her in uncontrollable waves. She could barely keep still on her feet.

"No. You and Dani deserve some time together. But take it slow, San." Rachel murmured softly as Santana nodded eagerly.

"They aren't going." She informed Rose who rolled her eyes and snorted.

"God, I heard them myself. I'm not deaf. Anyway, Blondie 1 and Blondie 2 not going is an awesome idea, because I might lose control and rip them into pieces if they annoy my mom." She steps out of the door, with Santana hurrying to catch up with her not far behind. The sliding door slid close slowly, leaving a perfect view of a hurrying Santana and Rose.

"Wow…" Blaine mused, staring at the two hurrying. "That kid just blew the Santana-likeness out of proportion." Sam nodded, blinking rapidly. Puck smirked, nodding.

"That was hot anyways." Quinn and Mercedes rolled their eyes at his comment and Quinn turned.

"I think that was the perfect confirmation of whose kid she is…isn't it?" Quinn ground out, simply glaring at Puck as she strode towards the kitchen.

"Everyone, either you get to bed or bitch up. Imma having my coffee and if anyone disturbs this lady, they're gonna get a hell out of it." She snapped, leaving behind the stunned boys and the girls, who were already moving back towards the partitioned curtains to collapse on the bed.

"Quinn.."Rachel mumbled before looking down and hurrying after the blonde girl, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together gently. Quinn gave her a small smile before striding into the kitchen, with Rachel in a tow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Santana and Rose arrived at the room that Dani was currently occupying. Santana reached for the door, attempting to push it open before Rose stopped her, scowling and folding her arms, standing protectively in front of the door.

"Oh no no no. You aren't going in there now. I'm going in first. You can admire her from here, but strictly, please, no communication policy. I'd hate having to deal with an over-emotional mother. Not to mention two. I'll tell her that you're here though." She grumbled, prodding Santana in the chest with her finger. "Stay out of this." She pushed open the door and Santana heard a raspy chuckle and a squeal from Rose.

"Mama!" The voice was muffled as she stared eagerly at Dani and Rose through the glass. Dani lifted a finger and brushed Rose's cheeks, earning a delighted creasing smile from their daughter. How she longed..so so much to be inside with both of them…

Dani looked at her daughter sadly. She couldn't believe that she had missed so much of her baby's life because of one selfish decision and of a ex that she couldn't get over with.

"Hey baby." She murmured, pulling Rose close and pressing a kiss to her temple, laughing gently at Rose's excited murmurings. "How have you been?" She sipped on the water offered to her by her daughter and she smiled.

"Great!" Rose chirped before frowning, a slight pout forming on her lips. "Well…not that great actually." Dani let out a raspy chuckle at her daughter' face, her heart clenching unbearably as she watched her daughter so similar to **_her_** and yet…so different. It wasn't right not to say that she missed her girlfriend…No. My ex-girlfriend. She told herself, smoothing her thumb gently over her daughter's hand as they linked fingers together. She wasn't going to and she couldn't let her baby girl suffer anymore just because of someone that had taken her heart and ripped it apart because she couldn't get over her old flame. She was determined this time, to fully forget Santana and start a new life again. Alongside her daughter and she believed that one day. One day, fate would be kind to her and give her a new soulmate. Someone that would not be attached to their past till they couldn't put it down. Someone that was simply and heartbreakingly, not Santana.

"Um, Mama, can I tell you something?" Rose bit her lip gently, glancing nervously at the door before whipping her head back to look at Dani's eyes. Dani chuckled.

"Sure, mi hija, spit it out." Rose gave a nervous giggle and she tilts her head, biting on her nails. "Stop that, el cariño. You know that's not good." Dani chided gently as she grabbed her daughter's hand. "Now tell me, what do you have to tell me that made you so nervous? I missed your past five years of life. Now fill me in." Rose gave a pout that instantaneously reminded Dani of Santana and she cringed.

"Mama!" Rose complained. "My story can wait later. Santana's waiting outside to meet you. She came here to see you and find you for god knows what reason." She grumbles, getting out of the hospital bed as her mother freezes, staring apprehensively at the door. "Mama, I know you don't want to see her…but, just let her talk please. Let her explain it to you. Maybe she has some grievances we didn't know! I…I actually want her back in my life, you know," Rose rambled, " But I just can't get over the fact she abandoned us. I just want both my Mamas back." She mumbled and taking one last look at Dani, Rose pushed open the door and beckoned Santana. "Go in." She mouthed at her before curling up on a seat beside the door, her chin on her legs. Santana hesitated. She didn't even _know_ what to say to Dani and **_fuck_** everything inside her mind is simply a mess now. Its ironic how a single thought of Dani can turn her into a sopping mess in her mind when she left her for Brittany. Looking down, Santana pushed open the door quietly, stepping into the quiet room and closing the door.

"Dani." She says in a whisper, hesitating to reach out and _touch_ Dani, to make sure that she was real. "Dani—I'm so so so sorry." The blonde lying in the hospital bed freezes and turns to her side, ignoring Santana's apologies. "Dani—please.." Santana leaned forward slightly, touching Dani's arm tentatively. "Listen to ? Just five minutes and I promise..I-I won't bother you again." The blonde gives a hesitant nod and turns slightly to face Santana.

"Speak. Five minutes." Santana's mouth hung open slightly. "Santana, your time's running out." Dani's soft raspy voice brought her back to earth and she blushed furiously.

"Dani, I can't…"Santana took a painfully deep breath. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry for leaving you, I'm sorry for..abandoning you for..Britt." Dani cringes at Brittany's name, the corners of her mouth turning down.

"I don't want to hear apologies, Santana. I want to hear your reason for leaving me. You shattered me so much that I left Rose defenseless and all alone in New York..I hate myself for doing that but I hate you even more. For leaving me when I trusted you and needed you the most." Tears welled up in Santana's eyes as she nods. "You know San," Dani whispers softly. "I never stopped loving you. You were my first and my last. I never had anyone else seriously before you. When I met you, it was like my eyes opened for the first time. My everything revolved around you. Your happiness, your anger, your sassiness. I fell irrevocably in love with you, Santana. But you broke my heart. I was always insecure, you know, always seeming to hear Brittany's name fall from your lips so frequently. There were times I highly suspected you were still deeply in love with her, but my love for you was so strong, I..just left it be, believing that my love could change your mind and that you would eventually forget her and stay by my side. It took everything of me not to stop you from going back to Lima. I kinda knew she would be..there, with you while I couldn't, and.."Dani swallowed visibly. "and I still let you go, because I trusted you, and I naively believed that both of us loved each other. Apparently, I'm wrong." She whispered, brushing the tears that fell from Santana's eyes with her fingertips gently. "The reality that I refused to face was that I,loved you more than you loved me."

"Stop it. Stop it Dani." Santana croaked, tears already ruining the makeup on her face. "Stop talking as though we are over. We aren't." Dani shakes her head.

"No Santana." She insisted. "We are over. Long over, when you chose Brittany over me. I assume she came with you from Lima to find me, didn't she?" She gave Santana a tiny smile. Santana let out a choked sob.

"Dani, I love you. I love you so so much." Dani closed her eyes, wincing and cringing at Santana's words. She had been hoping to hear those words for years. How many times had she fantasized Santana, the love of her life, confessing to her that she loved her and sweeping her into her arms for a perfect forever after. But reality struck its blows home. In the end, she was all alone. Again. Once more. All alone and broken.

"_Don't._" Dani's tears started flowing from her eyes. "Don't you fucking dare tell me you love me now, Santana! Do you know how long? How long I had waited for you those years to come back and tell me you're sorry and that you love me? Or even before that,when we were together, how many times I hoped that my 'I love you' would be replied back with the same heartfelt confession? So don't , San. Please. I'm tired. I don't want to be a rebound from Brittany, I need a fresh start."

"But we _can_ have a fresh start. Please, Dani. Think of Rose. She's only a little girl, she needs the presence of both of her parents." Santana begged, clutching desperately to Dani's arm. It shattered her so much. Dani's confession. It pained her to see that she brought this on herself and Dani. It was all her fault.

"Hah! _Little girl?"_ Dani gritted her teeth and ground out the words. "My daughter missed her whole childhood as a consequence of you leaving me! I don't even _know_ how to repay her. Don't you fucking dare use Rose against me. _I_ am her mother. And Rose has long stopped being the little girl that I knew would try and comfort me when I cried, the one that snuggled with me or screamed for her Mama when she had nightmares. She's far too grown up for her age and its not just my fault, but its yours too!" Dani dashed away the tears that dripped down her cheeks.

"Dani…" Santana looked at Dani wordlessly, tears dripping down her own face as well. "Please. Don't do this." She croaked.

"Why not?" Dani demanded, looking tearfully at Santana, "Since you're still with Brittany, we need to break up our status of being each other's girlfriends and close this chapter of our lives! You have Brittany and I'll eventually find…my other half." Santana shook her head, sobs already wrenching from her chest. "See San, I know what you came here for..I can feel it in my bones." Dani whispered sadly, "You were here to finish the unfinished business that both of us had, but when you saw me," Her throat constricts, "you couldn't bear to do it. You want to hold on to both me and Brittany."

"Dani..please, give me a chance. I.." Dani looked at Santana forlornly. "I _do_ want to be with you."

"Enough Santana, I'm tired of this." Dani whispered. "I'm tired of waiting for you. We both need to move on."

"No!" Santana said angrily. "Don't you dare tell me that we have to move on. Please Dani, just give me a chance and I'll prove it to you!" Dani looked towards the door, where Rose was pressing her face onto the glass pane, watching them intently with worried eyes.

"You know San, before you came in, Rose told me to give you a chance." She said softly, lifting Santana's chin. Both of them looked simultaneously at the door's glass pane. Rose blinked frantically, realizing she was caught peeking and a flush spread across her cheeks. Dani let out a chuckle, a smile flitting across her face and as though knowing that her mother was laughing at her, Rose huffed. Though they only saw her face, Dani was pretty sure her daughter had stomped her foot before pressing her face to the glass pane with a pout on her lips. "Go." She mouthed to her daughter and Rose pouted again, pressing her forehead to the glass pane before huffing as Dani shakes her head. Dani turned to look at Santana, observing the adoring look on her face.

"I'm giving you another chance." She said softly and Santana's gaze drew from the door towards her eyes. Light had suddenly came into the eyes of the woman in front of her. It was hope. "I'm giving you another chance to repair my broken heart and make it yours Santana. But please, don't break my heart again. I'm not even sure if I'm making the right choice, letting you come back into my heart and life. But just to let you know, my heart can't take another tumble like this . And not just that, I want Rose to have a normal life once more." She murmured. Santana nodded frantically, brushing the tears from Dani's cheeks.

"I promise you, I'll treasure it with all my heart." Santana whispered, closing in the distance between their lips and sealing her promise with a soft kiss. Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt Dani's lips mold against her own, and a sense of belonging rose up in her soul.

**_She was home._**

**_A/N: YAY! ITS DANTANA! But don't forget my dears, Santana's still with Brittany. What will she do about it?_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: My apologies if this chappie isn't up to standard.. I juz have lots on my mind now..like something called exams_**

Chapter 10:

It was a couple of minutes after Dani gently broke their kiss. Dizzy with happiness, Santana gently stroked Dani's slightly swollen lips and smiled through her tears. She really had missed Dani. Her voice, her touches and her lips.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Santana murmured, touching Dani's swollen lips. Dani let out a soft chuckle and shook her head. "You look absolutely beautiful." Dani gave a soft laugh and leaned gently into Santana's embrace.

"I could get used to you saying that." She smiled gently. "But honestly, you look terrible." She giggled, taking a tissue and wiping the mascara trails of tears from Santana's face. Santana stayed perfectly still as she felt Dani's soft dabbing with the tissue.

"How could you say that!" Santana gasped in mock horror, while letting Dani dab at the edges of her eyes. Dani giggled as she glanced at Santana.

"There." She murmured after a while. "All beautiful again." She smiled softly at Santana. "And not to mention, hot and sexy." She giggled slightly, winking at Santana. Santana blushed and pouted at Dani.

"Oh please. Not just hot and sexy. It's a hot mess. Especially when it comes to you." Santana teased, moving in for a kiss on Dani's lips. Dani gave another shy giggle and closed the distance between their lips again.

"Oh. WOW. My eyes are terribly scarred." A new voice said loudly. "I thought hospitals were always a no PDA zone?" Dani broke their kiss and pouted, glaring at the person.

"Rose! You totally destroyed the moment! And besides, you're supposed to knock before coming in!" Dani whined as their daughter came in with a cup of coffee. Rose shrugged and placed the coffee cup on the table at the end of the bed.

"So?" She sat at the edge of the bed, examining her nails, occasionally glancing up to look at her mother. Santana cleared her throat gently.

"Rose, I wanna thank you." She said softly. Rose's eyebrow rose so high it nearly disappeared into her hair. She gave a derisive snort before scowling in pain as Dani slapped her on the arm.

"Behave." Dani growled, glaring at Rose as Rose pouted, before turning to glare at Santana. "Continue, babe." Dani whispered, a soft giggle escaping from her lips as she observed Santana's astounded expression.

"Uh..what? Oh yeah, um, I said, I wanted to thank you for letting…telling your mom to give me a chance." Santana murmured, reaching out to squeeze Rose's hand. Rose flinched slightly at the physical touch but accepted it quietly, nodding her head.

"Buttt…I'll still kick your ass if you break my Mama's heart again. And this time I won't give flying fuck about it." Rose hurrumphed, crossing her arms.

"ROSE!" Dani looked at her, horrified. "Who taught you to use that word?" Rose's eyes widened and she slapped both palms over her mouth.

"Oh shit." She mumbled, looking down. "Maybe…no one?" She blinked innocently at her mother. She immediately looked down guiltily at Dani's reproachful look . "Fine. _Fine_. It was Uncle Elliot. I always hear those words spewing out from his bedroom all the time in the night when someone comes over." She perks up slightly. "Oooh, he uses lots of profanities, some that I didn't even know existed." She blinks, realizing she just said something wrong as Santana tries to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter, while Dani…simply looked extremely pissed. "Ahhh….I'm just gonna go outside and wait." Rose stood up stiffly and walked out of the door. Dani and Santana could hear her cursing under her breath, flashing Dani frightened looks.

"I did remember warning him about his one night stands and all." Dani said calmly and coolly, narrowing her eyes slightly. Santana stifled her laughter, touching Dani on the shoulder lightly.

"I definitely remember him being awfully scared about someone by the name of Dani, that threatened him if he let Rose be aware of his…midnight activities." Santana chuckled as Dani pouted at her.

"Don't laugh. I will you know." Dani swore solemnly. Santana shook her head, pressing her girlfriend down into her pillows and fluffing them up to prop her properly.

"Not now, Dani. You just woke up."She said firmly. "When you're out and well of the hospital, then I'll stand by your side to kick his ass." Santana promised, pressing a chaste kiss to Dani's lips. "Rest first, okay?" She whispers. Dani gave a grudging nod as she stifled a yawn.

"Damn these sleeping pills that they gave me to work at this time." She murmured, her fingers still entwined with Santana's fingers. Santana smoothed her blonde hair and gently kissed her forehead as she bent down, pulling her fingers gently from the blonde's grip.

"Sleep well, babe." She whispered before opening the door and stepping out. Absorbed in her thoughts, Santana barely noticed her daughter falling into step with her.

"Sooo…since you're with my mom, aren't you supposed to do something about Brittany?" Rose's voice cut through Santana's hazy thoughts and she glances up in surprise at her daughter before flushing guiltily.

"I was just thinking about that. I had kinda hoped you forgot about it, because I don't want to hurt Britt." Santana pulled slightly on her bottom lip. "And plus, I don't know how to break it up with her." Rose made an exasperated sound.

"I'm just going to march up to her for you and tell her to stay away from my Mama's girl. That way, you don't have to get all awkward and what not." Santana gaped at her impulsive daughter.

"No. No way you're doing that!" Rose scowled as Santana pulled on her arm.

"What? Why?" She huffed as Santana dragged her towards the taxi. "She deserves to know!"

"I'll tell her myself!" Santana gulped, looking tentatively at her pouting daughter. "You don't have to do it!" She bit her lip slightly. "Just promise me you won't tell Britt." Rose rolled her eyes at Santana.

"Duh. I won't if you will. Which means I'm coming to see you do it. So that there's absolute proof you won't cheat on my Mom." Rose shrugged, walking in pace with Santana towards the taxi. Santana shot her a glare.

"J-just let me do it in my own timing, will you? I'm not ready for this yet." Rose stopped in her tracks and whipped around to face Santana.

"No. You're gonna tell me what's making you cower behind and not admit it to Brittany that you're with my mother!" She said hotly, glaring at Santana angrily, throwing her arms out to stop her mother. "You're not being fair to Mama!"

"And you're not being fair to Brittany either!" Santana shouted back just as angrily as Rose. "You think I want this? I don't want to hurt her feelings, Rose!" She was met with silence from her daughter, with Rose simply staring at her with uncontrolled anger.

"_Fine._" Rose hissed angrily, narrowing her eyes as she strode off to another taxi. "Have fun fucking your slut of a girlfriend." She growled, stalking off before Santana could call her out on calling Brittany a slut.

"She isn't a slut!" Santana shouted back, her fists clenching before climbing into the taxi and slamming the door.

"Had a quarrel with your girlfriend?" The taxi driver asked. "It normal you know.."

"She's not my girlfriend." Santana said sharply, glaring at him. "She's my daughter."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Seriously...expect lots of swear words in Spanish, particularly from a rather young loud crass Latina that is diabolically fluent (outrageously fluent)in Spanish**_

Chapter 11:  
Santana winced at the grinding sound the sliding door made as she slowly slid open the door to the Bushwick apartment. She dreaded the interrogation that would dawn upon her the moment she stepped into the apartment. Her boots clicked and she bit on her tongue lightly and nervously. How was she going to explain to them about her relationship with Dani? Especially Brittany. She cringes at the thought of Brittany's hurt face.  
"SAN!" There was a great shout of laughter before someone leapt onto her back, clinging onto her as though they'd never want to let go.  
"Hey Britt." Santana smiled weakly, the contents in her stomach churning and threatening to make a dramatic appearance on the floor before her. Brittany's lips formed into an adorable pout as she observed Santana's expression.  
"Aren't you glad to see me, San?" She asked, pouting. Santana couldn't bear seeing her like this, and being the softie that she was, she nodded her head.  
"Of course I'm glad to see you Britt-britt." She beamed at Brittany, linking their pinkies together as they strode into the apartment. "Where are the rest of the people?" Brittany giggled at her confused expression.  
"Oh, I sent them away for special missions." She laughed, giggling as she saw Santana's face getting more confused by the minute. "I thought since Rose is your kid and we are gonna be together forever, then Rose might as well stay here!"She chirped happily, fully oblivious to Santana's horrified expression. "I told them to help me get Rose here! Then we can snuggle together and be happy and I think she'll be very happy spending time with both of us, San." Santana made a strangled noise, remembering her daughter's angered expression before they left the hospital.  
"I d-don't think that's a good idea Britts. She's staying at Elliot's." She practically forced the words out of her mouth, her stomach dropping further, her heart in her mouth. Brittany grinned and pouted again, circling her arms around Santana's neck.  
"Oh San, It will be fun! Just relax!" Santana made another strangled noise at the back of her throat and sat heavily on the sofa. "Oh! And how was your meeting with Dani?" Brittany continued, chirping absolutely happily, completely oblivious that Santana had spaced out. "You broke things up with her didn't you.." The buzzing in Santana's ears got louder as Brittany's voice became softer and softer.  
"San?" Santana was jolted out of her spaced out state by Brittany tugging on her arm. "San? Did you hear what I said?" Brittany pouted at Santana and Santana smiled shakily at her and shook her head.  
"I'm sorry Britts." Santana said apologetically. "I spaced out." Brittany brightens as Santana replies to her and smiles.  
"Its okay San! I can just repeat it if you want!"Brittany chirped happily, clinging onto Santana's arm and making a hurt confused look as Santana pushed her away slightly. Santana cringed. She felt as though she had kicked an extremely adorable, cute and fluffy puppy with innocent blue eyes.  
"I'm just tired. Sorry Britts." She lied, her eyebrows creasing as there was a loud commotion outside the sliding door. "Whats happening?" The commotion gradually increased, with snorts and grunts of obvious effort, and a loud crass voice, annoyed and currently cursing in loud unlimited Spanish profanities till Santana cringed drifted through the door into both Santana and Brittany's ears.  
"Qué demonios? Quítame las manos de encima le montón de irritantes culo-agujeros y perras!" The sliding door slid open and in tumbled the rest of the missing people, excluding Mike, Tina, Mercedes etc, which meant only Puck, Sam, Quinn, Marley, Jake, Ryder and Brittany were left. In between all of them, was a roughed up and extremely pissed daughter called Rose.  
"¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Por qué en la cogida volar hiciste montón de retardados arrastrar el culo en este apartamento cojo?" Rose shouted furiously, shrugging them off as they blinked at her. Santana cleared her throat, cringing as Rose whipped around to glare at her, her eyes narrowing at Brittany's arms slung around Santana's shoulder.  
"Language." Santana said hoarsely, trying to glare at her daughter. Rose turned on her heels and shot all of them a infamous Lopez glare. "Pendejos y perras." Rose grumbled as Puck dumped Rose's belongings beside her. "Pendejo." Rose hissed at Puck, bending down to pick up her stuff.  
"Well…judging from the fact that Santana just said language, I'm taking a wild guess that neither of us want to know what she just called us or scolded us." Quinn raised a prim eyebrow at Santana, as though blaming her that this was all her fault.  
"Well, I don't mind." Brittany chirped happily. "Its always good to learn new things, because we're going to be a huge family!" Santana's eyes widened as Rose's eyes narrowed.  
"I'm not staying in this place." Rose stood up, glaring at Brittany. "The blondie makes me want to puke." She said pointedly at Brittany.  
"No. We already told Elliot that you're staying here. Besides we are shifting into motels, excluding the original crew that stayed here, which is Santana, Rachel and Kurt. The apartment is too small for us. And just saying, we told Elliot to throw you out if you stepped into his house." Rose's footsteps halted abruptly at Quinn's words.  
"What did you say?" She hissed at Quinn, her eyes narrowing to chocolate-brown slits. She exploded into strings of Spanish insults against proactive blondes, cursing whoever made up the point that blondes were actually dumb before Santana, unable to bear more expletives flying out from the twelve year old's mouth, silenced her daughter with a loud enough. Rose simply glared at them, grumbling under her breath before marching towards Santana's partition and drawing the curtains roughly. "Great. Just fucking great. Thanks Q." Santana groaned, burying her face in her palms.  
"Oh, trust me Lopez. You'd be thanking me soon enough for this." Quinn drawled as Santana glared at her. "Come on Britt-britt." Quinn held out her hand to the other blonde, who grabbed on gleefully, swinging their hands."Have fun, San." Quinn drawled, pulling a reluctant Brittany out of the door, and the rest of the remaining group trailed behind the two blonde ladies. Santana gave a loud groan, sinking into the sofa as she heard Rose trying to jam something into the drawers.  
Why in the whole world did this particular situation have to happen to her?

_**A/N: Spanish translations:**_  
_**é demonios? Quítame las manos de encima le montón de irritantes culo-agujeros y perras : What the hell ? Get your hands off me you pile of irritating ass - holes and bitches**_

_**2.¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Por qué en la cogida volar hiciste montón de retardados arrastrar el culo en este apartamento cojo?: What the shit is this? Why in the flying fuck did you bunch of retards drag my ass into this lame apartment?**_  
_**3\. Pendejos y perras: Assholes and bitches**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

There was only one simple word to describe what Santana did and the effectiveness of Santana's whole day. **_Sulking, is one of the most effective ways to waste time_**. She simply sat there on the sofa, mulling over her current situation as she let her daughter rampage her drawers and area comfortably, occasionally hearing mutterings of some sort inside.

"You better not be doing anything to my stuff. I'm warning you, they're precious to me." Santana called out to her daughter. There was silence behind the curtains before a sharp and curt word was thrown out back towards her.

"Fine." Santana massaged the space between her eyebrows as Kurt and Rachel walked in, wincing as the sliding door made a groaning noise.

"Don't." She snapped at Kurt, whom had opened his mouth to ask her something. "Rose just shifted in. Boopa De yay yay! We have one more room mate!" She said, sarcasm dripping off every single word.

"Its your kid that's staying with us, not any other way round, San." Rachel pointed out. "Besides, she can hear you perfectly clearly from here." There was a harsh drawing of the curtains of Santana's partition.

"Am I not wanted? I'd gladly shift my ass out of this apartment." Rose retorted, glaring at Santana. "And there's no hell I'm gonna spoon with you since there's only one bed." Santana gave her daughter the stinky eye, her lips turning up slightly as Rose cackled, before shrugging. "You're sleeping on the floor! I call the dibs on the bed!" Rose yelled from behind the curtain as she disappeared back into Santana's "room".

"What? No way! No way! You can't do that! She can't do that, can't she?" Santana complained, turning to Rachel and Kurt. "Its my bed. I have my bed's rights!"

"Well, I'm your kid. Parents are _supposed_ to give the best things to their kids, which in this case, is the huge nice and fluffy bed." Rose reasoned, clambering out from behind the curtains.

"I don't think you can argue this case, San. Its been decided. Because she just kicked you out of your own bed." Kurt blinked, a slow grin spreading over his face as Rose sniffed, walking her way to the kitchen dress in a light pink shorts and a woolly woven pullover, her long dark wavy hair cascading to her waist, complete with her white headphones blasting music on her neck. Santana groaned, sinking back into the sofa.

"Tell me, how was your day?" Rachel hummed happily, sitting next to her. Santana rolled her eyes as Rose came to sit in the other couch, drinking from a cup that boldly said: **_Pros? Girl, Cons? Bitch_**

"She had a wonderful day. It was so effective, wasn't it, Santana? Sulking here since I got practically kidnapped, then frogmarched over to your apartment." Rose answered for her, rolling her eyes at Rachel. "And I found an extremely weird pillow that has a weird looking hand shaped for a cuddle. And from the looks of the dress, it's a girl pillow." Rose looked at Santana with a rather amused look on her face. Santana buried her face in one of the couch pillows.

"I blame Kurt for that." She moaned, lifting up her face with a "why did this have to happen to me" expression as Rose giggled. "He got us boyfriend pillows and gave mine a sex change, because I'm a lesbo." Rose nods.

"Riiight. And that isn't totally creepy because you snuggle with it." Santana growled under her breath as Rachel smiled slightly.

"I will silence both you and Lady Hummel if any snuggling comments and facts that I snuggle is leaked out from this particular apartment."Santana held up a threatening finger towards Rachel as Rose blinked slightly, putting down her mug. "Because my reputation is at stake here."

"You should have told me earlier." Rose mused, looking at her mother thoughtfully. "Because I posted a picture of the girlfriend pillow with a huge caption called Santana's snuggling partner on my facebook page. And I specifically remember your whatever-that-is club members. Oh right, glee club members totally hounding me to accept their friend requests." There was a click as Rose unlocked her phone. "Ooooh, look! There's around 30 comments about the pillow already!" She smirked, holding up the phone with the picture of Santana's girlfriend pillow altogether with the beautiful bold caption that read: Santana's Snuggling Girlfriend Pillow! Santana let out a feral shriek and leapt at her daughter, trying to make a desperate grab for the phone. Rose squealed and lurched out of the comfy couch, frantically dancing away from the wild grabs from her mother.

"Delete it! Delete it!" Santana howled, running after Rose. "Delete the damned evidence of me being a snuggler! Kurt! Its all your fault! I hate you!" Kurt stared amusedly at the two, with Santana chasing Rose, who was shrieking with laughter and giggling, her dark wavy hair flying out behind her as she dodged her mother's uncoordinated attacks.

"Well. We could get use to this." Rachel murmured, a slight smile tugging on her lips as she observed the Latina currently hot on the heels of her daughter.

"Its already posted on the internet!" Rose screamed as her mother tackled her to the ground, straddling her and grabbing her phone, eyes narrowed and scrolling through all the posts and images. She gave a nervous giggle as Santana glared at her. "Get off me?" She offered, blinking innocently. "I promise I'd be good." Santana shakes her head stubbornly at her daughter, earning a huff and repetitive pushes in attempt to push the older woman of her body.

"Not until you tell me where all the rest of the pictures are." Santana threatened, prodding Rose's sides, her lips curving into a soft smile as Rose squealed at the contact, squirming. She smirked. "Ooh, ticklish, are we?" She cackled, prodding her daughter's sides frantically, earning snorts of uncontrolled laughter and finally begging from the young girl beneath her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Stop tickles!" Rose gasped, "I tell you where—where. Noooo,stoooppp." She exploded into fits of giggles as Santana abandoned the phone to the couch and started tickling her sides. "I swear there's only one photo!" Santana stopped her tickling, still grinning, and lifts herself off Rose's body, which instinctively curled into a ball, lanky hands at the side to protect herself from being tickled and a adorable pout in place on her lips. "I can't get upppp…"Rose moaned, "Tickles are bad." She clutches her sides, hoisting herself up against the sofa. "I have crammppssss…"She wailed, pouting at Santana. "Its all your fault!" Santana raised an eyebrow, tossing the phone back to her daughter.

"Its deleted." She grinned evilly at Rose, tapping the adorable pout with her index finger. "If you try another thing like that, I'll make sure your sides suffer." Rose's eyes widened considerably and her head bobs up and down frantically as she nods.

"I promise, I'll be good." Santana cooed at her daughter's adorable facial expression, patting the head of dark wavy hair and earning another pout in place. "Don't pat the head! It'll make me become short!" Rose sulked, glaring at her mother, having very much recovered from the tickle attack her mother just launched at her. "I can't walk now. My stomach hurts from laughing too much." Kurt looked at the two Latinas rather amusedly before looking at Rachel. "Carry me!" Rose demanded, holding out her arms to wrap around the elder Latina. Rolling her eyes, Santana pulled her daughter onto her back gently, adjusting the lanky hands that had wrapped around her shoulders. She hoists Rose up onto her back and walks towards her part of the apartment, ignoring the surprised looks on her room mates faces.

"Quick! Snap a picture!" Rachel grinned at Kurt, taking out her phone. "This cannot be missed." Kurt grinned back, stealthily snapping a perfect picture of Rose and Santana, Santana piggybacking her daughter and Rose, with a adorable pout on her face, resting her face on Santana's shoulder.

"Aw…Satan has totally gotten soft." Rachel cooed.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry I'm not updating regularly. I'm really busy due to exams, I hope you'd understand. I don't like giving any terrible stuff back to you guys. And forgive any mistakes. I don't have a beta. This is all done by me. And...there's no Dantana today. This is a important chappie for Rose's story. I'm delving a little deeper into her insecurity and her issues. But don't worry, the next chapter, Dani is back and will probably live in the loft. Probably. I haven't decided ;)**_

Chapter 13: _Perfect / Perfecto_

Rose awoke panicking, as she could feel that she was being tightly spooned against another female body. It was totally a female's and not a male's, because she could feel the person's boobs against her back. Scrunching up her nose, she turns around gently, only to face her sleeping mother's face. Rose bit her lip gently, contemplating if she should continue sleeping. **_Its four am. Damn it._** She thought, looking at her watch. She shook her head gently and closed her eyes, stiffly trying to find a appropriate position comfortable enough for her to rest in. She stiffly placed her hands by her sides, lying like a stiff wooden plank within her mother's embrace. **_No goddamnit, I feel so uncomfortable._** She gave a soft groan of exasperation. Eying Santana apprehensively, she snaked her arms around her mother's shoulders, twining her legs with hers. **_Gosh, so much better_**. Her sleep hazed mind mumbled as her eyes closed and her head dropped into the crook of Santana's neck. **_This is so comfortable…_** And she was out like a light in a split moment, her breathing settling heavily in sleep.

~~~~~~  
Santana awoke groggily to the soft murmurings above her head. Cracking an eye open slightly, she found that part of her face was covered with soft silky rose-scented dark hair. Realising immediately that it was her daughter's hair that was partially covering her face, Santana gave a soft sigh of content and snuggled closer into her daughter, only to jolted awake by voices that _were_ attempting to be soft, but severely failing at it.

"Oooh, quick, snap a photo. They look so adorable together!" The voice squealed. Santana rolled her eyes slightly. Typical that Kurt and Rachel would come sneaking into her room to catch a "sweet moment". She sat up, scowling, only to find that the rest of the members that had stayed behind assembled before her bed. Quinn and Brittany were grinning widely and for a moment, she couldn't bear to snap at both of her besties.

"Isn't there something called privacy?" She grumbled. "I thought my rent covers that part too." She hissed, still rubbing sleep from her was a slight stirring beside her as Rose awoke groggily from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Santana with a adorable pout on her lips.

"I wanna snuggle-sleep some more." She grumbled, lying back on the bed. "Go away. Go away.."She groaned, doing a shooing motion with her hands. "My Mama's mine for today.."She huffed, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist and scowling at the rest of them. Quinn grinned at Santana, wiggling her eyebrows, trying to cover a snort of laughter.

"Come on. Get up sweetie. You have to go to school." Santana sighed, hoisting her daughter up slowly from her position on the bed.

"Noooo..I don't wanna go school.." Rose moaned, "They're always meanies." She mumbled, still half-asleep. "Carry?" She whined softly, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist. Santana sighed, her eyebrows furrowing slightly as she heard Rose mention that the kids in her school were meanies.

"Fine. I'm carrying you to the toilet and dumping you there to get ready within five minutes while I get your breakfast ready. If you're not getting up soon I'm telling your mother about this once I go to the hospital." Rose sat up immediately, frozen, before turning around to pout at her mother.

"When did you manage to use my Mama against me as a leverage?" She grumbled, clambering onto Santana's back grumpily. "I still want you to carry me." Santana gave a grumble as she lugged her daughter to the toilet. Puck looked at Rachel and Kurt incredulously.

"Did San just use the word sweetie?" Quinn gave a snort of laughter as Rachel and Kurt gave a slight nod to confirm his words.

"You should have seen them yesterday. She's gone all soft." Rachel squealed happily, dancing over to cling to Quinn's arm. "They're going to be so sweet. She spoils Rose like all the time." All of them hushed as Rose stalked out of the toilet behind Santana, grumbling about having to get up early to school…

Nope. There was absolutely nothing that could go wrong after sending Rose back to school. Santana was absolutely sure of that as she sank into the couch, ready to fully collapse and chill out on the couch.

"Uugggghhh…" She groaned smashing a pillow to her face as she tried to block out the lights of the loft. Rachel and Kurt the two Wonder Twins, were, typically, at NYADA. As for her, she earned a well needed break. She wasn't working for Gunther's anyway, so she might as well take the rest of the time off, until her daughter came home from school. Placing her phone next to her in case of an emergency, Santana huffed into the pillow and tried closing her eyes, trying to obtain some of the so called well-needed sleep that she convinced herself that she needed. And yes. Of course. Her phone had to ring shrilly at that particular time. Glaring at her phone, which was screaming shrilly, she threw the pillow all the way across the room, grabbing her phone and preparing to verbally slaughter the person on the other end.

"Yes? Hello?"She snapped angrily, running her fingers through her hair, not giving the person at the other end a moment to squeeze her words in. "I'm actually quite busy, and you just woke me up from my nap. Forgive me, I'm too moody to listen to you—" She freezes as she hears the person clears their throat and introduces herself to be the teacher of Rose. Her hand drifted to her forehead and massaged it.

"What did she do now?" She murmured, closing her eyes for a fraction of a second in resignation and winces as heard screaming and yelling being hurled behind the teacher's voice and someone else crying."Oh." She mumbled. "She slapped someone and screamed? Oh. Alright. I'm coming." She heaved a soft sigh, grabbing her purse quickly as she made her way to the door. She winces as she hears her daughter give a shrill scream behind the teacher and the sound of things crashing to the floor. "I'll be over as soon as I can." She mumbles into the phone before hanging up.

Santana cringes as she stepped into the room, looking at the mess of notes and documents on the floor. The teacher rushed towards her, positively harassed and with another parent right behind her, looking extremely furious. The parent tugged a girl behind her, who sported a red handprint on her face and Santana smirked to herself. Didn't know her kid was a good slapper. Her back straightened as she turned to the teacher.

"Whats wrong?" She snapped, glaring at the girl and her parent as the teacher swallowed nervously. She pointed a shaky finger to the girl's red face, and spoke, her voice visibly shaking.

"Your daughter hit my daughter without reason." The other parent snapped. "She just called her a couple of names and your daughter slapped my kid." Santana froze, her mind registering that the kid had in fact called Rose a couple of names. "And then she threw a tantrum, destroyed most of the things inside the room and locked herself in the toilet. Kids nowadays!" Santana turned, her eyes narrowing at the other parent.

"And may I ask, what did your daughter call my daughter? What names did she spit out that caused my kid to react violently? Its known that Rose has anger problems. Did your kid do this on purpose to anger her?" Santana asked harshly, watching as the girl beside her parent flinch as though scalded. "You did didn't you?" Santana bent down to the child's level and tilted her chin up. "Did you or did you not?" Her voice was harsh and cold. The girl's parent looked flustered.

"Look. Its just name-calling, there's nothing big there—" She bumbled, pushing away Santana's hand from her daughter's chin nervously and Santana raises an eyebrow before turning to the teacher.

"Now. You tell me. What did she call my daughter?" The teacher cast a look at the mahogany table nervously, before looking up at the lady and her daughter. "Name-calling is also considered as bullying. I actually expected standards much better in this school, since it is one of the more famous schools and all. I didn't think bullying would be tolerated here."

"I dunno. Rose never said anything, so we can't confirm if its really bullying. But she did hit the girl first." The teacher bit her lip. "She's in the toilet if you want her." She looked down slightly as Santana gave an irritated huff and made her way to the toilet.

"Ugh." Santana grumbled at the mess of dirty water on the floor. "Rose? Sweetheart?" Water was practically overflowing over the sinks, spilling on the floor to form puddles of water. A soft sob met Santana's call. Heaving a sigh of relief, Santana waded her way to the last cubicle and knocked on the door. "Sweetie, open up. Its Santana." She murmured. "Come on honey, or I'll break open the door." She threatened. There was no response from behind the door except for soft cries. Santana gave a soft sigh. "I'm coming in, Rose." She grunted as she slammed her shoulder against the door, heaving a sigh as the door slammed open on its hinges to reveal her daughter, curled up against the wall of the toilet, blood running down her forearms. "Oh my God. Fuck." Santana swore, scooping Rose into her arms as she scrutinized the cuts on her daughter's forearms and the razor lying next to her. Rose whimpered as Santana dabbed gently at her cuts, cleaning up the drying blood. She looked at Rose gently. "We're going home alright?" She said gently, scooping up her daughter as Rose nodded and burrowed into her chest, her sobs lessening by the minute. She hummed lightly as she stepped out of the toilet, rubbing softly on her daughter's back and glaring at the girl and her mother, ignoring the bloody water that stained her shirt and the gasps of the other people in the toilet. "Excuse me. I'm bringing my child back home for now. I'll contact the school later about this situation." Santana glared at the girl and her mother, cradling her daughter like a baby needing protection. She stalked out of the school, snapping at anyone directing confused looks their way as she made her way to her car. She gently placed Rose on the car seat and buckled her down, pressing the tissues to her daughter's still bleeding wounds. Rose's fingers were curled tightly in her shirt and tears still stained her face. "Honey?" She murmured as Rose cracked an eye open before snapping it shut, a sniffle emerging from her mouth. "We're going back to the loft, okay? Then we're going to sit down and talk." Seeing that Rose didn't respond, she sighed and got into the driver's seat, buckling up and driving quickly back to the Bushwick Loft.

Santana looked at her daughter, who was presently looking down at her feet, a sheen of dark wavy hair covering her face and hiding her from her mother. Santana sighed, placing her cup on the table and taking her daughter's hand in hers, noticing that she flinched slightly.

"Sweetheart, if you don't tell me what happened, I can't do anything." Rose shook her head, squirming uncomfortably in her seat. "Rose." Santana sighed, exasperated as her daughter looked up at her, biting her lip, as though contemplating if she should say something. "I can't do anything to prove that you were provoked if—hey. Shhh, its okay, tell me what happened." Santana said softly, lifting up Rose's chin as tears dripped down her daughter's face, wiping the salty tears from her cheeks.

"Nothing. She's right." Rose burst into tears, wiping at the salty tears that streamed down her cheeks. "She said I didn't belong with the other kids. She said her mom t-told her that I got in by the pity card and I'm spoiled goods because I-I was a street kid. She said that I don't belong with anyone there and that I belong where I was previously. But I'm not, aren't I, Mama?" Rose begged, grabbing onto Santana's hand. Santana's eyes narrowed, pulling her daughter's small body closer to her.

"Hey, let me tell you squirt. Nothing of that is true." She murmured, pressing a kiss to her crying daughter's head. "Is that why you cut yourself?" She traced the bandages on Rose's forearms gently, hurt in her eyes. "You should never do that."

"I didn't do it because of that." Rose hiccupped, brushing away a stray tear. "She said that you'll leave me because I'm not good enough." She looked up at Santana, her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "I told her you wouldn't leave me again, right?" She curled insecurely into Santana's side as her question was met with a pause.

"I won't." Rose visibly relaxed at her answer. "Was that why you slapped her?" She murmured softly, surprised when Rose shook her head, angrily wiping the tears off her face. "Why then?"

"I hit her because she said bad things about you and Mama. She said you two were dykes and that girls being together was a sin and I'm a product of two sinners and an abomination and a disgrace." Santana closes her eyes, desperately trying to keep her breathing under control as her anger brimmed and boiled beneath the surface of her skin. She pulled Rose's chin up and looking into her honey-brown eyes, smoothing a thumb over the soft skin of her daughter's cheek.

"Never listen to her, mi amor. Her mother taught her wrong things and I will never ever leave you alright. Listen to me." She said softly, "You are perfect in every way. Perfecto. You understand? Never let anyone bring you down. Especially those perras. Te amo mi armor." She murmured, cradling Rose gently.

"Te amo Mamá." She heard Rose murmur back to her. "Por siempre y para siempre."

_**Translations:**_

_**1\. Te Amo: I love you**_

_**2\. Mi Amor: My darling**_

_**3\. Perras: Bitches**_

_**4\. Por siempre y para siempre: Forever and Always**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Just a NOTICE: The song that is in this Chappie is not the original that was sung by the artist. I fell in love with the perfect cover that Soufjan, Pia and Renaz did on The Voice Kids Germany in the Battle Off. I STRONGLY suggest you guys listen to it to get the feels of how Santana sings it to Rose :) And as promised, quite fluffy Dantana**_

Chapter 14:

Rachel and Kurt came back to a furious Santana and a sleeping Rose. Astounded, they tried to restrain their friend desperately from trashing the apartment. Kurt pushed Santana into the chair, folding his arms.

"Explain. Why is Rose here and not in school?" He hissed, eyeing the girl sleeping soundly on the couch, his eyes softening a fraction as he took in her disheveled appearance and tear-stained face.

"Bullies. She cut herself." Santana said shortly. "She slapped the kid because the girl insulted us and called her an abomination." She fumed, her eyes narrowing. Kurt held up his hands.

"Okay okay okay. Don't get your panties in a twist Satan. Just saying. You may have forgotten to pick Dani up from the hospital half-an hour ago." Santana's eyes widened.

"_Shit."_ She hissed, frantically darting out of the door and grabbing her purse along the way. "Take care of Rose for me, Wonder twins." She hissed, closing the loft's door as softly as she could.

Santana screeched up at the entrance of the hospital, flustered and hurrying out of the car door only to see Dani pouting at her, seated on the bench.

"Oh babe. I'm sorry." She flounders, running her hand through her hair nervously. "Look, I had to.." Dani gives a soft giggle at her nervous reactions.

"You look cute when you are nervous." She commented, giggling slightly, looking at Santana. " You always seem to be nervous around me babe." She grins as Santana stops, narrowing her eyes playfully at Dani.

"Danielle Harper! Were you making fun of me, Santana Lopez? I was known to be the bitch and HBIC of high school!" Santana exclaimed with mock anger. Dani gave a helpless giggle at her antics.

"I'm sorry, I only know that you're Santana Lopez, the hot hot messy nervous girlfriend of me, the awesome Danielle Harper. And plus, you're never a bitch when I'm around, you're simply a jittery nervous mess." Santana poked her sides playfully, laughing as Dani squeaked in surprise scuttling behind her.

"Ooh, just like Rose, tickly." Santana grinned naughtily, reaching out to tickle her girlfriend's sides. Dani gave a squeal of terror, darting out of reach of Santana's hold.

"San!" She screamed, dancing quickly out of the way, giggling hysterically as Santana captured her in both arms and planted a kiss on her lips, dipping her slightly. She smiles against Santana's lips, responding to her girlfriend's soft kiss. "Come on, we have to go, don't we?" Santana nods reluctantly, pressing another soft kiss onto Dani's lips before tugging her into the car.

Somehow, Santana managed to get Dani to move in with her after Brittany and the rest of the members left in the afternoon when she sent Rose to school that day. She strokes her sleeping girlfriend's hair and presses a kiss to her forehead, giving a soft sigh as she thinks back to their daughter on the couch. Realising that she had to tell Dani what happened, she shook her sleeping girlfriend gently.

"Dani. Dani. Come on, we're here." Dani gave a soft murmur and yawned, opening her eyes and smiling goofily at Santana. "Babe, we're at the apartment." Santana murmured softly, brushing the locks of blonde hair that had fallen over Dani's eyes.

"You look troubled, San. Whats wrong?" Santana jerked out of her momentary lapse of thoughtfulness on her guilt of not breaking things up with Brittany and having a relationship with Dani and looked up surprise and nervously at Dani.

"Nothing babe, just something that happened at Rose's school. She's in the loft now. Some nasty girl called her names and insulted us and her. She got so upset she cut herself and wouldn't stop crying." Santana swiftly pinned her supposedly troubled look to that of Rose's school problem. Dani's eyebrows furrowed.

"It isn't the first time this has happened." Dani murmured. "Lets go see our baby girl." She sighed, getting up from her curled position on the car seat and proceeding to move up the stairs with a reluctant Santana right behind her. They pushed open the sliding door of the Bushwick Apartment just to hear Kurt shrill angrily to Rachel that making Rose watch Broadway shows wasn't going to help her extremely much because she, unfortunately was far too much like Santana, who tolerated their Broadway escapades with barely any tolerance, almost always bringing up things in the middle and etc. Well. Its Kurt. You get the idea how expressive he is. Santana cleared her throat.

"Although its nice to hear the absolute and awesome truth finally being admitted by you, Lady Hummel, in case you didn't notice, my kid is in need of peace and quiet." She reached her arms out to Rose, who immediately, and practically flew over to bury and hide herself inside Santana's arms and a split second later, Dani's arms embraced both her girlfriend and their daughter, a soft giggle emanating from her lips. "As much as I know how much you two Wonder Twins love your broadway musicals and impromptu musical numbers in the middle of the loft, I've simply got a perfect song that is for my kid, so I appreciate no one interrupts me today. As much as the Pezberry, Hummelberry and Lopez duets sound perfect, I want this song for myself." Rachel grinned as Santana grabbed a guitar from the corner. She had bought the guitar for Dani after their first visit after Dani had woken up. "Babe? Do the honors will you?" She grinned, whispering in Dani's ear what song she was going to sing. Dani's eyes lit up and a blinding smile lit her face.

"That's so perfect. Its one that's so fitting." Santana gave Dani a delighted smile at her words, leaning forward to place a kiss right on her lips. She tugs Rose onto the couch beside her, grinning as she linked fingers together with Dani, bringing her hand to her lips before reluctantly letting go her hand to let her play the opening bars of the song, and Santana begun the song, taking hold of her daughter's hand, curling a protective arm around the curve of her waist, the other arm flung around both protectively and possessively around Dani's waist, with Dani harmonizing alongside Kurt and Rachel, and the blend of their voices softly resonated within the room. Rose lay her head against Santana's shoulder, her arms wrapped around Santana and a small smile on her lips.

" **_Every day is so wonderful_**

**_Suddenly its hard to breathe_**

**_Now and then I get insecure_**

**_From all the pain, I'm so ashamed._**

**_I am beautiful no matter what they say_**

**_Words can't bring me down_**

**_I am beautiful in every single way_**

**_Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no_**

**_So don't you bring me down today_**

**_To all your friends you're delirious_**

**_So consumed in all your doom_**

**_Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone_**

**_Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?_**

**_You are beautiful no matter what they say_**

**_Words can't bring you down, oh no_**

**_You are beautiful in every single way_**

**_Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no_**

**_So don't you bring me down today_**

**_No matter what we do_**

**_(No matter what we do)_**

**_No matter what we say_**

**_(No matter what we say)_**

**_We're the song inside the tune_**

**_Full of beautiful mistakes_**

**_And everywhere we go_**

**_(Everywhere we go)_**

**_The sun will always shine_**

**_(Sun will always shine)_**

**_But tomorrow we might awake on the other side_**

**_'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say_**

**_Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no_**

**_We are beautiful in every single way_**

**_Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no_**

**_So don't you bring me down today_**

**_Don't you bring me down today_**

**_Don't you bring me down today_**

"That was absolutely marvelous." Rachel murmured as they looked at Rose, who's eyelashes were fluttering sleepily, a secured smile and her tense position relaxed. "We should do this more often." Dani shot Rachel a soft look of exasperation and a hint of laughter bubbled up on Santana's lips as they rearranged their daughter's sleeping position and covered her snugly with a blanket.

"Come on, D." She murmured, both of them immediately linking fingers together as they made their way to Santana's part of the loft. Santana drew back the curtain and both of them settled on her bed, snuggling into each other's arms, Dani's head resting on Santana's chest, with Santana's chin resting comfortably on her head.

"That was beautiful, San." Dani murmured softly, after a long while of silence, as they sat together, basking in the warmth and contentment of each other's presence and arms. "That was really beautiful." A stray tear leaked from the corner of Dani's eye. Santana made a soft noise, wiping away the tear that fell on Dani's cheeks.

"Hey. Don't cry. I meant every word of it. Not just for Rose, but for you." She murmured, propping Dani's face in her hands. "You're beautiful. In every single way. Never let anyone say the opposite. You are always beautiful." She said softly, her warm brown eyes meeting Dani's soft eyes and a smile curls upon her lips. Both of them lean forward simultaneously, touching their foreheads together with affection and love.

"Always beautiful?" Dani murmured, a hint of a smile on her lips as Santana leaned forward and pecked Dani gently on the lips, her lips lingering for just a moment longer than usual.

"_Always."_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Imagine a more hyper Naya thats Drunk and add in a destructive tendency that overly bubbles with happiness: and you get a Drunk Rose :3 Have you guys seen the ustream of the cast? Go find Best of Drunk Naya. I was practically trying so hard not to laugh( which failed by the way)through all of Naya's answers.**_

Chapter 15:

Santana awoke to someone flopping happily onto her, giggling hysterically and for a split moment, she though it was Rachel. The diva may be with attitude, talent and all, but when it came to friends, Rachel was known to be a serious huggler and snuggler, often choosing to snuggle with Santana at the worst times. Ready to snap at Rachel, Santana cracked an eye open only to see Rose peering in her eyes, her warm honey-brown eyes dancing with laughter. She let out a little oof.

"You are heavy." She said sleepily, turning over to cuddle into Dani, her arms still wrapped protectively around her girlfriend.

"Am not!" She heard Rose say indignantly, huffing and jumping onto Santana to prove her point. Santana let out a squeak, throwing a pillow at Rose in an attempt to get her daughter off her body. Rose squealed, bowled over at the close proximity of the pillow and landed with a thunk on the floor. "Ow!" She huffed before throwing herself back onto Santana. Flailing, Santana gave a gasp as Dani trailed her arms along her sides.

"Who's waking me up like this?" Her voice was raspy and sent tingles down Santana's spine. Santana pushed a pouting Rose off her body to the side and flipped herself over, pressing a kiss onto Dani's lips, giggling slightly.

"Sorry babe, Its Rose's fault." Santana said apologetically. She peppered soft kisses down her girlfriend's neck, tucking a stray strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yes, yes. Blame it on the kid." Rose grumbled, rolling her eyes. "And right after blaming it on the kid, go back to being sweet and mushy." Dani gave a light chuckle, pulling Santana's mouth up to hers and softly kissing her back, ignoring the dramatic ewws from Rose. She sticks out a hand and tickles Rose's side as she kisses Santana, earning a yelp from her daughter.

"Alright alright! I'm out of here! But keep any wanky noises down!" Rose yelped, squirming out of reach from her mother's touch and shooting out immediately of Santana's portion of the room. "Please! I can hear you guys right outside, loud and clear." Dani gave a raspy chuckle before pecking Santana's lips.

"We could get used to that." Santana said huskily as Dani let out a soft giggle before tucking herself in Santana's embrace, wrapping and twining their legs together perfectly.

"Yeah, we could." She teased as Santana peppered more kisses down her collarbone. "Especially if this is the way you're waking me up." Santana let out a chuckle against Dani's skin and her girlfriend grinned, pulling her up to meet her eyes. "I love you."

"As do I. As do I Dani." Santana murmured, before descending down on her girlfriend's neck to prove how much she loved her.

Santana yawned lightly, making her way out of her bedroom, stretching slightly and raising an eyebrow at her daughter that was crashing momentarily on the couch.

"Had your breakfast?" Rose cracked an eye open at her mother's voice and sniffed disdainfully. She pops up into a seated position from her previous lying position on the couch and looked at Santana over the edge of the couch.

"Nope. Not at all. I couldn't risk my breakfast coming up all over the floor because I can hear you guys from here when I'm eating. No shit, do you two have to go at it like jack rabbits?" Rose rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Santana gave her another pointed glare.

"Language,Kid." Rose made a soft exasperated noise, uncurling her feet to land on the floor, balancing perfectly on the tips of her feet.

"Fine. " She pouted at Santana, who shook her head and chuckled lightly at Rose, flitting over to the couch to scoop up her daughter and plant a soft kiss on the crown of the squealing and giggling girl's head. "Santanaaaa" Rose whined, "Breakfast..hungry.." She pouted and Santana gave a cackle, grinning as she let go of her daughter, who immediately ran towards the fridge.

"She's definitely your kid." Dani laughed. "Everything regarding food is important to her." She grinned, sliding an arm around Santana's waist as they watched Rose coo over her bowl of cereal and shovel the food frantically into her mouth like a hungry lion. "Slow down, or you're going to choke, Rose." Dani laughed as Rose looked up, her mouth full of the cereal, and scrunching her nose.

"No I won't." Rose said through mouthfuls of cereal. "I never have choked." She said proudly, finishing the last bits of her cereal at superhuman speed. "Ooooh, look there's oreos!" She exclaimed, rubbing her hands together and licking her lips. "Can I have some please?" She looked at Santana, pouting and giving her a puppy eyes look. Santana softened slightly and looked at Dani, who covered her mouth, cleared her throat and shook her head.

"Sorry, Rosie, no." Santana grinned, messing up her daughter's wavy hair as she girl scowled and pouted.

"Nooo fair!" She whined, pouting and running to grab Dani's arm. "Momma please please please?" She begged, and Santana softened at her pouts.

"D, just this once." She started,as Dani shook her head again. "Come on D, let her just have one before school. After all, she needs energy to get back at those bullies, don't she?" Santana smirked, winking at Rose, who had caught her message, immediately nodding and bobbing her head up and down, an innocent but pleading look to her face. Santana saw Dani soften a fraction, her eyes going slightly soft. "Come on babe, just this once only." Santana murmured, hugging her from behind and pressing a soft kiss to the back of her head. And immediately, Dani relented.

"Alright, alright." She grumbled, nodding grudgingly at Rose. Santana couldn't help but chuckle at their daughter, who frantically did a victory dance in the middle of the loft, cheering on top of her voice, whooping, and chanting Oreos on top of her lungs. Dani gave a loud cackle, poking Santana's ribs.

"I blame you for that." She grinned. "You two love your oreos too much." By then, Rose had grabbed the packet of oreos and the chant had changed to "Mine! Mine! Mine!", and Santana, sensing a danger to her packet of delicious oreos, darted after her, shouting, "Its mine too!" Leaving a cackling and amused Dani on the sofa, laughter dancing in her eyes at the two dancing over a packet of oreos, the older latina chasing a giggling twelve year old Latina around, frantically trying to grab back her oreos.

"Daannniiii!" Santana whined, grabbing Dani's arm, "help me get back my oreos!" Dani gave a small jump and scream as Santana grabbed her sides, attempting to tickle her into help. By then, Rose had jumped onto the couch ,waving and shouting on top of her voice, cramming some of the oreos into her mouth, jumping and screaming on top of her voice. Santana blinked at the crazy scene of her daughter in front as Rachel and Kurt came into the loft.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, slightly stunned at the sight of his specially chosen couch being jumped on, the specially arranged pillows all rumpled and crushed under a hyper Rose's feet.

"Rose happened." Dani said drily. "Santana didn't know what Oreos could do to her daughter, so both of them coaxed me to give her some oreos. So now Santana's oreos have disappeared down Rose's throat into her stomach and if your living room isn't trashed in two minutes, I should say that you are immensely lucky that the sugar pumped bulldozer called Rose hasn't destroyed your living room." Kurt's eyes widened as Rose gave a Indian whoops, leaping down from the sofa, her mouth still crunching on the Oreos in her mouth and lets out a scream as she dashes to the bookshelves, giggling to herself and ripping the books out of the shelves, chanting Oreos all the way.

"Santana! Do something! You bred a house wrecker here!" Kurt shrieks, tottering over to his ruined bookshelf as Rachel darts to her vintage collection, whimpering and covering her collection as Rose ran past.

"Whaa? Oh right! Rose!" Santana snapped out of her daze, smirking at Kurt as her daughter picked up a baseball bat and started tapping the walls and floor. "But she's having so much fun, Kurt." She grinned evilly at a mournful Kurt, who glared back at her and hissed. (Satan!) "Maybe I should let her be…" She mused. Kurt gave a feral shriek that was absolutely unlike him.

"I'll lock her in your room so she can rip all your pillow stuffings from your pillows and ravage your whole room till its nothing!" He shrieked, eyes wide, ballistic as Rose shrieked with laughter,hitting a pillow on his arm and ripping it apart, feathers and cotton flying everywhere over Kurt.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Rose shrieked, dashing all over the loft, scattering feathers gleefully. "PILLOW FIGHT! PILLOW FIGHT!"Santana signaled to Dani, who crept up from the side while she attacked from behind.

"No more pillow fights!" Santana shrieked, tackling their daughter to the ground as the twelve year old wailed in despair.

"NO FAIR! FOUL FOUL FOUL!"Santana heaved a huge sigh. Rose pouted at both of her mothers and whimpered. "I wanna play." She slurred slightly, dancing over to the her mug and tipping its contents down her throat. "No moooreee?" She questioned as Santana snatched the mug and gave a sniff.

"Oh dear." She mumbled, scrambling for the fridge. "Rose, which bottle did you take the drink from?" Rose blinked her eyes and giggled, pointing at the large transparent bottle which read _Du Vin._ Which, in case none of you knew, meant wine in French. "Shit. Crap." Santana cursed as Rose's eyes went wide.

"Momma needs the potty! She just said Shit and Crap! Are they the same?" She tilts her head and questions adorably, clambering up on the table and bouncing on her toes, at which, Porcelain's porcelain plates rattled precariously.

"Santana, if any of my plates take a damage, I'll kill you. What did she drink?" Santana grunted monosyllabically, grasping Rose by the legs and pulling her pouting daughter into her arms.

"_Du Vin._ She drank your wine, Porcelain. She drunk." She grumbled. "We really need to categorize our drinks since there's a kid living here." Kurt's eyes widened.

"She drank wine?" All three of them, Dani, Kurt and Rachel looked at Santana and then at a hiccoughing and pouting Rose. A tense silence ensued.

"Well. She sure doesn't act like you when you're drunk. And somehow, I seem to find a non-destructive and yet drunk Rose perfectly adorable and cute." Kurt commented, earning a glare from Santana and a curious grin from Dani as Rose pouted in her arms, struggling frantically trying to get away from her mother's grip.

"I've never seen San a drunk before. How is she like?" Santana yelped as Kurt grinned, trying to raise a threatening finger at her friend before grabbing onto Rose, trying to restrain the hyper and flailing child.

"She a weepy drunk. She cries and mops about things." Kurt gave a high-pitched yelp as Santana gave a unlady like and angry roar, leaping for him. Rose gave a shriek of pure glee as her mother released her and she practically flew towards the couch, hands reaching for the fluffy pillows.

"Rose!" Dani shrieked, pouncing on her twelve year old that immediately wailed and flailed around, trying to get her hands on the fluffy pillow. Santana growled at Kurt,both of them twisting on the floor,she trying to mess up his hair and him yelping and trying his very best to avoid her hands. Rachel gave a squeak and retreated into her vintage collection, clutching her Babra collection to her chest.

"I sure hope this isn't going to be this scenario everyday." She mumbled, clutching her collection tightly to her small body.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: I'm sorry this is a rather crappy chapter. I'm trying to cope with my studies and updating my two stories at the same time. I just posted my new story called Pieced Together, not a glee fanfic...more of like related to Naya Rivera herself. Try it if you like and tell me what you think about it. I'm already working on the next few chappies for Looking for Dani **_

Chapter 16:

How they ended up in this scenario, with Santana and Dani seated in the principal's office explaining their daughter's absence from school the previous day and today, wasn't really unknown to both mothers. Rose had crashed from her sugar high so hard that she was too tired to even move, butt planting into the couch with a terrible sleeping face as she worked her way to regain her energy by sleep. She hadn't woken up from her sugar crash since yesterday and Santana was getting slightly worried that her kid might have over used sugar and…nevermind. She snapped back in the present as Dani hits her on the arm lightly.

"What? Oh. Did I say that out loud?" She asked confusedly as Dani tried hard to contain her laughter as the principal glowered at both of them. "Oh, right." She grins at Dani, scowling at the principal. "Rose is resting at home. That's all. She had a minor…accident. As for the bullying, I believe that the girl and her mother's mouth ought to be washed out with a bar of flowery soap so that whatever they spit out from their mouths can actually be nice smelling to everyone else." She shrugs as Dani gives a snort, sinking into her seat with a shaking to her head and tears of uncontrollable laughter streaming down her face. "Sorry babe, are you fine?" Santana queries, as though she was not the cause of Dani's laughter. "I'm sorry. You must excuse me. I tend to speak my mind without any filters." She shrugs, tugging on Dani's arms, catching her girlfriend as she stumbles into her arms, swallowing her laughter. "If you don't mind, we have a crashing daughter to take care of back home." Dani grins at Santana, waving hastily to the frowning principal as Santana dragged her out of the office. Dani stopped her tracks and Santana looked back, confused. "Babe, whats wrong?" Dani grinned, pinching Santana's cheeks as she yelped slightly.

"You were so awesome just now San!" She squeals, clapping her hands happily and throwing her arms around her taller girlfriend and Santana grinned.

"Well, that was the sole and only way to getting out of that awful office." Santana shrugged offhandedly. She strode alongside her girlfriend, linking their fingers as they drove back to the apartment. Just as they reached the door, an extremely messy haired Rose yawned, pulling open the door.

"Hiii.." She mumbled, grumbling under her breath as she massaged her pounding head. Santana grinned, her thumbs pressing into her daughter's tense shoulder blades and muscles.

"Better?" She hummed, looking at the grumpy Rose. "That's what they call a hangover. I should teach you French in the future so you won't make any mistakes regarding what to drink again." Rose gave an unhappy scowl at Santana.

"You can't blame me. I thought that it was some kind of fancy drink that Kurt had in his fridge." Rose groaned, a moan of appreciation slipping from her lips as her mother massaged her shoulders and her muscles loosened under her touch. "I'm never never drinking again. I hate having hangovers." Santana gives a light chuckle, patting her daughter's head and propping up the pillows on the sofa, patting her lap and humming lightly as Rose lay her head down on Santana's lap, whimpering due to her hurting head. Dani grinned, coming over with a hot drink and placing the mug in front of Rose.

"Aw, don't you two look so cute like that?" She cooed, pinching Rose's cheeks. Rose made an annoyed noise and swatted at her mother's palms, pouting slightly before groaning into Santana's lap.

"You're just taking advantage of my temporary decapitation to call me ugly and adorable at the same time." Rose grunted, hoisting herself up before placing her head in between her legs, breathing in deeply. "I feel like puking." She groaned before covering her mouth. "I guess I shouldn't have said that." She gasped, rushing to the toilet. Santana tried to suppress her laughter and feel slightly compassionate as she heard their daughter heaving in the bathroom. Dani giggled slightly before slapping Santana's arm.

"Don't laugh at our daughter, San." Santana pouted at Dani, snuggling into her girlfriend's arms and beaming happily as Dani wrapped her arms contentedly around her body.

"Aw. So sweet." Rose came up behind them, wiping her mouth and rolling her eyes before commenting sarcastically. Santana flipped her off, earning a weak cackle from her daughter and a gasp before a light slap on her arm from Dani.

"You'll be like that with your boyfriend next time." Santana said absentmindedly, toying with Dani's blonde strands. Rose huffed, crossing her arms and legs as she sat on the sofa before leaning on Dani's shoulder, hoisting her slim legs to the arms rest on the sofa.

"Yeah right. And who says it will be boys?" She retorted, earning a grin from Santana and a chuckle from Dani.

"Soo..our kid is a lesbo too?" Santana grinned as Rose gave her a stinkeye. She reached her hand out, slapping the top of Rose's head and grinning at Dani.

"I have my own reasons for not liking boys." Rose said shortly and the air around them started to tense and buzz with tension. Santana could feel that Rose had a certain hatred for boys. She tried not to show it, but at the mention of her having a future boyfriend, her daughter's spine stiffened considerably and her posture became rigid. Looking worriedly at a shrugging Dani, who had the same worried expression etched on her face, Santana leaned forward and tapped on her daughter's shoulder.

"Mind telling us why you hate boys?" Rose whipped around, glaring at her mother through screens of dark wavy hair.

"I don't hate boys." She groused, folding her arms in a defensive stance. Santana narrowed her eyes at Rose's tone.

"Rosalynna Neveah Harper-Lopez. Don't you dare lie to us." She hissed, glaring back at her daughter. "And I don't like the tone you are using to talk to your mother and I." Rose glared back at Santana angrily.

"Don't. Use. My. Full. Name." She hissed back as Dani's arms pried the two apart. Dani looked alarmed at her daughter's behavior, pulling Santana back slightly.

"Tell us Rose. We only want to know what's wrong. Your mami and I are just concerned." Dani said ,trying to diffuse the tension between her girlfriend and daughter.

"Its none of your business!" Rose suddenly shouts, glaring at both of her mothers, shooting from her seated position to tower angrily over Santana and Dani. "Why can't you two just _mind your own business!"_ Santana growled under her breath, shooting up to tower over her daughter dangerously, ignoring Dani's half-articulated pleas to stop.

"_Apologise._ Now. To your mother. You are not allowed to speak that way to her." Rose simply glared at Santana angrily before stomping past her, shoving Santana roughly to the side.

"I hate you." She snarled at Santana.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: *Cries with absolute guilt.* I'm so so sorry guys! I know its really long since I updated so I hope you guys like this chappie here. Its more about Rose this time. Poor girl.**_

_**WARNING:Child abuse and Rape. DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE THE ITALICS.**_

Chapter 17:

Dani looked quietly at Santana as they sat on the sofa, watching her girlfriend deflate visibly and sink into the sofa as their daughter stormed into the room. A tense silence ensued, and Dani fidgeted nervously in her seat, her hands tentatively reaching over to grasp Santana's hands in hers.

"She's didn't mean it, San. She didn't mean that." Santana lets out a choked sob and shakes her head despairingly. She gave her girlfriend a weak smile and got up from her seat to move towards Rose's room.

"Rose?" She whispered softly, knocking on the door and wrapping her arms around herself. Her daughter's cries were audible from behind the door.

"Go away." Rose's watery voice mumbled. "Go away Santana!" She shouted, a sob hitching her throat as she pounded back on the door furiously in anger. " Leave me alone! Get the fuck away!" Rose burst into fresh tears as Santana wrenches the door open and flings it before shutting the door behind her. Her arms rose to encase her child in warm protective arms and Rose fell into them, sobbing softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." She gasped, clutching desperately onto Santana's shirt. "Please don't leave." She begged, her soft honey brown eyes over brimming with tears.

"I won't." Santana murmured hesitantly. "But I'd appreciate if you'd tell me why and what happened." She said softly, guiding Rose to the bed. "I'm quite sure it has something to do with the nightmares you had before." Santana's lips thinned and tightened. "Call it a mother's intuition." She curled her arm around her daughter. The silence between both of them was deafening as she fidgeted, watching her normally stoic daughter slouching in front of her, wordless tears cascading down her face. "Do you wanna tell me elsewhere?" Santana glanced all over her daughter's room, smiling as she noticed the scattered fluffy pillows. "Come on." She pulls her startled daughter up gently. "We're making a pillow fort."

Rose gives a soft watery chuckle as Santana cuddles her into a warm embrace within their pillow fort. Santana gave a soft and gentle hum, nestling her chin onto her daughter's head. "Ready to tell me what happened?" Rose gave a soft sniffle.

"I was still living in the streets then." She mumbled bitterly, rubbing the tears from her eyes. "And I was only eight."

_The little girl stood shyly against the wall, her bright honey-brown eyes wide with innocence and fear. She wanted her Mama. Her Mama always promised that she would celebrate her birthday with her, and today was her eighth birthday. But she was small and tiny, and she got lost. It was all her fault, what if Mama woke up and didn't find her there? Her long locks of dark flowing wavy hair fell like a curtain past her shoulder. She was barely wearing anything except for the dirty marred and ripped white dress she had had before she ran from the orphanage. Scared and upset, she moved further into the alley, hearing the leers of men all around her and she clutches herself with a tight sob. She had no place to go for the night and she was scared. Her bare feet curled in the grime of the ground as she made her way further into the alley. She should have known something was terribly wrong when that man approached her. But she was only eight. A naïve little soul so pure and innocent that she couldn't understand the workings of the evil human mind. Her eyes shone and lit up with glee and joy at the man's promise of ice cream and a warm bed with food. Foolishly, she slipped her small hand in his and was led away to her eventual shame…_

_The little girl curled into her naked body, tears running down her face in shame, bewilderment and mortification. She hurt. She hurt everywhere and down below. It seared like a burning hot poker whenever she moved and her small tongue poked the torn skin of the inside of her cheek. The metallic tang of blood filled her mouth and she flinched. She was sure he had done something that made her hurt so much. He tore something. And her legs were bloody. The man got up, buttoning his pants and snorts, throwing her a skimpy skirt and shirt before pointing to the bathroom._

_"Get in there and bath and change. If you want food and clothes, you listen to me. And perform well."_

_"You hurt me." The little girl's hurt and unhappy voice echoed as she stood, clinging the flimsy dress to her body parts. "You hurt me bad. I'm bleeding." The man snorted as he looked at the defiant little girl. "You're a bad man!" The child burst into tears, her wails escalating incredibly. The man gave a grunt as he waddled over to her._

_"Listen, slut. You're mine now. Now get going." He pinched her bottom hard and she lets out a squeak as he laughs harshly. "Go on!" He suddenly shouts, grabbing a whip hanging by the door and flinging it down onto the girl's bare body. A shrill scream echoes as the whip lands on the little girl's small body, the flesh splitting apart and blood splaying on the walls as he lashed her. The long ribboned whip lash dug deep into her back, and pitiful sobs echoed in the chamber as the child sobbed._

_"Go." He commanded, grabbing her by the legs and pushing himself flat on her, grunting. The little girl flinches, tears spilling over her brimming eyes as she feels him hurting her again, the sharp dry stabbing pain at her lower body. And finally, the innocence and light goes out of her bright eyes._

_That was simply the beginning of the little girl's end of innocence and a start to her life as a child sex slave. It was terrible and the little girl never complained in fear of the whip that would so frequently scar her back as she defiantly defied the orders of customers, who wanted a piece of the sweet cute adorable honey-brown eyed little girl. She learnt over the years that men were terrible terrible people, often taking advantage over little innocent things to their own benefit and that most of the time, they used their bottom half of their body to think rather than their rational part of their minds. The little girl grew up in a illegal brothel after being taken by that—man on her pathetic eighth birthday. Her lean physique and gentle looks earned much approval from the customers, until her owner decided to take her away fully, and by that, the little girl that wasn't so innocent and little anymore, understood, she had to serve only him. He told her that she was a slut, attracting too much attention with her looks and that she was his and his solely. The little girl merely nodded. She learnt lessons that defying her master was a terrible ordeal, often ending with her marred emotionally and physically, waking up on a grimy bed with whip lashes and a sore lower half. She kept everything inside herself, bottled up. She hated the man with vile and intriguing passion, her bright eyes that seemingly told the drunk man that she accepted his deeds were more or less bright with malice and disgust. Her innocence long gone, replaced with hate and multiple masks. The girl schooled herself to please the man despite her revulsion and repulsion for was only for survival. She consoled herself every single day,survival ans survival only. But of course, the question was, for how long? She dreamt of a warm bed and soft cuddles from her Mother everyday, her mom's face becoming a faded blur as she tried to desperately grasp onto the tendrils of memories evading her mind. She vowed to herself, the small tiny ten year old. She promised to the stars and swore to the moon every night of her terrible subservient life, that she would get back to her mother, get back to the life she wanted, away from this terrible place and most of all. She swore she would never bow and never break._

Santana's hands curl into fists as she feels her daughter curl into her, her soft breathing signaling she was asleep. She felt hollow and sick to her stomach, the contents of her food churning in the pit of her belly. She covers her daughter protectively with a flimsy blanket, holding back the tears threatening to spill over her eyes. She would protect her flimsy and broken child. With her life. Her little girl's breathy story ripped a knife into her heart,twisting and turning till it was plaintively…agonizing.

She closed the bedroom door of Rose's room, her nose stuffy from crying silently. She could feel her girlfriend's eyes on her and she looked up into the honey brown that so resembled her daughter's

"Babe…"Dani murmured worriedly, reaching over to pull Santana into her embrace. Rachel and Kurt fidgeted, not used to seeing Santana crumble into tears.

"Whats wrong Santana? Lost your sting? I thought you said you had no tear ducts nor feelings." Kurt snapped peevishly. They heard Santana give a sniffle.

"I do, alright?" Santana snapped peevishly and wetly. "Someone's stuck something up your ass then? That's why you're so peevish?" She snarled, her defensive mechanisms immediately snapping into place. Dani flinches beside her and Santana shoots her an apologetic look. "Look babe, I'm sorry.." Dani shakes her head and smiles softly at Santana, leaning in to peck her lips, brushing the pads of her thumbs against the tear trails on Santana's face.

"What happened?" She questions, murmuring softly and ignoring the fake gags of Kurt as she pressed a kiss to comfort her girlfriend. Santana merely shook her head, the weight of the new information about her daughter weighing heavily on her shoulders. Dani panicked immediately, lunging towards the bedroom door of their child. Santana gave a grunt as she leaped and tackled her girlfriend into an embrace.

"She's alright." She said softly, trying to ignore the sting of tears and the burn of them in her eyes. _Santana fucking Lopez, you're getting soft. _Her normal inner defense mechanism scolded her humane self. _At least its for my daughter._ She retorted back to it, turning to cup her girlfriend's face in her hands. "Dani, she's alright." Santana flinched at the words. Half truth! She wanted to shout. She's not alright!

"Don't lie to me, San."Dani begged. Santana swallowed thickly, glancing at Kurt and Rachel, whose eyes had softened and sat down at the couch. She brought her girlfriend to the couch and sat her down gently.

"I-I…"Santana felt the words clog up her throat and Dani gave her hands a squeeze. "Rose told me why she hated boys. Or…men. No offense to Lady Hummel." She said drily before struggling with her words. "She told me part of her life of living on the streets." Her words came out in a strangled whisper as the other three visibly stiffened. "She's didn't _actually_ live on the streets Dani." She said wetly, trying to control her tears. "Our baby girl was _raped_ by a fucking adult, _sold_ as a child sex slave on her eighth birthday. She lived like that until Elliot came and got her out." Dani's body stiffened so much Santana was afraid that her girlfriend would crack. "I fucking hate those people!" Santana burst out angrily, dashing away her tears. "Y-you can't say any of this to anyone." She begged Kurt and Rachel as she wiped away Dani's tears on her horror-struck face. Kurt's face was slightly green and Rachel's hands were curled into fists, her eyes shining with tears and determination. "I promised her not to tell anyone." Kurt and Rachel suddenly freezes, looking past Santana. She turns, feeling a pair of honey-brown eyes, so filled with betrayal and hurt trained on her. "R-rosie.." She said thickly. "I-I.." Dani gave a cry, lurching for her daughter as Rose wrapped her arms around herself protectively. Tears brimmed and spilled over her eyes.

"You had no right!" She shrilled, her eyes frantic with horror and pain. "How could you Mami! You promised!" She hiccupped as tears flew down her face. "You promised not to _tell_ anyone until I was ready!" Dani froze a few metres away from Rose as Rose cowered even more into herself. Her face turned slightly green as she stared at Dani, cowering in fear and her body tense with the readiness of a brutal verbal lashing or pity. Santana looked forlornly at her child, mirroring her actions and wrapping her arms around herself. Rose gave another sob and wiped her nose. "I feel so fucking dirty." She whispered, her eyes meeting Santana's before she fled into her room, the bedroom dorr slamming shut behind her.

"Rose…."Santana merely whispered softly as all four of them heard the sound of the shower being turned on at high speed. "Rose!" She lurched forwards, grappling Dani with her arms. "Sweetie, snap out of it! Rose!" Dani's unfocused eyes turned to Santana's in horror and back to the closed door.

"I'm sorry.."She whispered, a lone tear making its way down her face. "I blanked out." Santana shook her head firmly.

"You are alright." She breathed before turning to the closed door. She burst into the room with the other three hot on her heels. "Fuck." She cursed, seeing the steam coiling out of the cracks of the door.

"Rose!" Dani shrilled, flinging open the door and coughing as the steam rushed into her face. "Rose!" Santana frantically searched for her daughter in the bathroom amongst the steam and loud sounds of water. A choked sob echoed in the shower area and Santana sighed with relief.

"Oh fuck." She gasped, taking in her daughter's angry red skin where the burning hot water hit her scalp and back. "Fuck! Rose" She lunged for the tap and shut it immediately, ignoring the sting of the hot water on her hands as she scooped her daughter out of the water. She cradled her to her chest, the warm heat radiating off her daughter's wet shirt and onto her body. "You're alright. You're alright." She murmured, pressing fluttery kisses to the crown of the girl's forehead. She felt Dani's arms envelope around both of them securely and a broken sob from her daughter.

"We love you still, Rose. Te Amo." Dani whispered.

**_A/N: See the little button at the end, my lovelies? Yep, thats the review button. It needs some more pressing so that I can improve and make this story better. So reviews are appreciated! LURVE you guys_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Hello everyone, its been terribly long since I updated . DON'T KILL ME I'm sorreyh...Butt..Rose is starting to change around here..a little darker and different. After all, Revenge is a sweet thing, but when over done, it ravages and swallows the soul.**_

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

Rose scowled deeply as she stood against the walls of the school, watching the other children play happily at the playground. She hated school. She hated everyone here, all so happy, with perfect loving families and childhood to shower their pathetic little souls with the supposed unconditional love and care. They weren't like her. Never. Nien. even to the slightest degree. She was different. She was strong and brave. She was _**Rose.**_

"Rosalynna?" Aren't you gonna play with your friends?" Rose jerked out of her reverie and swore under her breath as the annoying teacher strode up to interfere in her wonderful personal time. The lady had been keeping watch far too closely for her liking since the incident with the other kid. Goddamn it. She wasn't _that _fragile. Goddamn adults. Fuck them. She scowled even deeper, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her hoodie before slouching off.

"No." She snapped curtly. "I don't play with immatures like them."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rose hid behind the tree, silently watching the teacher look around resignedly for a shadow of her own self before slinking off defeated. Her face spread into a large smug smile. Picking up her bag from the dirt floor, she continued her way into the forest behind the playground. He was waiting for her there. Her footsteps squelched in the wet mud, fresh and dirt smelling after the crisp drizzle, leading her to the dilapidated house and she snorts, signalling to whoever's inside the house of her presence.

**"You're here."** A raspy male voice sounded from deep in the interiors of the house.

"'Course I am. We made a deal remember? You want them dead as much as I do." She replied, folding her arms smugly and tapping her foot. "I kept my side of the deal by coming here to let you train me. Now are you going to keep yours?"

-0-0-0-0-

Rose breathed heavily through her nose, cursing silently as she fumbled with the keys to the loft, a different apartment her mothers had bought with the remaining money they had, some a gift from Elliot of course. She hisses as her bruised elbow makes contact with the loft's door, her eyebrows furrowing slightly at the pain. The loft's door slides open with hardly any resistance and she steps into the eerily quiet living room. That was odd. She swore she heard her mothers' voices just a moment ago. Eyebrows now furrowed in confusion, she turns around, just in time to meet Santana's furious gaze.

"Were you in school today?" Santana's voice asked cuttingly with badly concealed anger. Rose stares before shrugging.

"Maybe." Her offhanded retort only served to infuriate the two mothers more. Dani springs from her seat on the sofa to furiously gaze at her daughter.

"You have to tell us the truth. Your teachers called today, saying that you have been only attending the first half of your lessons only! After the lunch break, you're gone!" Rose harrumphs slightly.

"Damn busybody, that woman. And here I thought I was concealing my escapades so well." She looks blankly at both her mothers with a steely cold gaze. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." The slam of the door echoed as she retreated behind the loft's door. "I'll stay at my friend's place for the night." Santana's eyes bugged as she watches Rose slam the loft door in her face.

"She did _not_ just do that to us." Santana fumed. "She did not just talk back in that kind of tone!" She yanked open the door, her eyes narrowed at her daughter's retreating figure. "Rosalynna Harper-Lopez! You stay right there!" Rose stopped her footsteps, heaving an exasperated sigh.

"What?" She turned, glaring at a shocked Santana. "I'm just going to Emily's place for the night." With that, she turned around and slouched off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rose returned to the hideout, trudging her feet in the soil and wet mud, feeling the sludge slide between her toes uncomfortably as she made her way towards the dilapidated house.

**"Why have you come back?"** The male's monotone voice had a slight questioning tone to it this time.

"Aha. I was just wondering if you ever had any feelings apart from just the monotone channel. Apparently you currently have two channels. One, emotionless, and two, Questioning. Perfect." There came a snort of dry sarcastic laughter.

"**Haha. Very funny. Now tell me why you are here."**There was a pause. "**Again."** Rose shrugged nonchalantly.

"Family got mad on how much school I've been skipping." She adjusted her bag uncomfortably and looked at the seemingly empty house. "I asked Emily to cover for me. Her parents are currently out." There came a soft muse, as though the invisible man in the house approved of her actions.

"**Well done. I'm sure Emily knows what to do?"** He said softly. Rose bowed her head respectfully.

"Yes, master." Another grunt of satisfaction from the invisible man told Rose that he was currently absolutely satisfied with her actions.

"**Rose, you are a promising young one. A perfect asset to us, since you are familiar with those...people. I will train you since you are free now. A continuation of our practice in the afternoon."**Rose felt the corners of her mouth lift into a smile.

"Sure. You're on."

-0-0-0-0-0-

A loud shriek came from the woods, scattering birds everywhere into the air in absolute alarm and fright. Rose scowled deeply at the whip that had lashed out on her unstable leg as she wobbled on her feet to keep her balance on the uneven wooden poles.

"**You're not being fast enough."** The male's voice said disapprovingly as Rose gave the direction of the voice a deep scowl. Picking herself up from the ground, Rose cursed under her breath, sending deep hateful glares in the direction of the house.

"I so hate you. Just so you know." She growled under as she begin her wobbling path on the uneven wooden poles.

"**Well, how unfortunate. I was hoping that the feeling wasn't ****_that_**** mutual."** The male voice said drily.

"Oh look!" You even have a sense of humour!" Rose rebutted sarcastically, yelping as the whip lashed at her feet yet again. "What the fuck was that for?" She fumed. "I was almost done!"

**"You shouldn't have said what you said, and another thing is, you need to learn how not to be so easily distracted. Or even when you're distracted to be able to dodge attacks."** The invisible male sounded amused at Rose's plight. "**Now go again."** Rose scowled at him deeply.

"Did I mention before how much I hate you?" She snarled.

**"You did."** The male sounded even more amused at her anger, and the whips lashed at her feet as she stepped onto the wooden poles.

"Fuck you, Pryce!"


	19. Chapter 19

Rose scowls deeply as she collapses on the couch. She was way too tired after the bone aching training in the woods. She bruised everywhere from all her falls from the uneven poles, sported long reddish streaks across her chest and abdomen where the sticks had hit her bruisingly where she couldn't defend herself or couldn't block his attacks quickly enough.

"Damn it." She hissed as her fingers touched the tender flesh on her ribs." That fucking hurts." She mumbles, prodding the long but shallow slash across her abdomen from Pryce and her knife training. "I still can't believe he got me that good without fucking appearing." Rose huffs as Emily giggles at her reaction.

"He's going to make sure you're the cream of the crop, Roseh." Emily chides gently. "Pryce is wonderful at his work." She deftly rips the bandage, tying a secure knot around Rose's thin muscular body. "You're surprisingly fitter than I thought you would be Roseh." Emily sniffs admiringly, prodding the slightly dominant six pack on her friend's stomach. Rose grins mischievously.

"You wanna get some of this, Emmy?" She teased as her best friend reddened and fake gagged.

"Gawd. I may be lesbian and all, Roseh, but hell no." The sixteen year old deadpanned. "I hate getting up on all this." She gestures to Rose's body, a gloating smirk on her pretty face. Rose pouts, looking disgruntedly at her pale body.

"You don't like it?" She asks tentatively, her insecurity seeping through. Emily looks up at her, obviously startled by the plain show of Rose's insecurity. It was ever so rare her friend let her guard down like that. Rose was a brave and strong fighter, the strongest in willpower and morals than any other girl that survived what they had to go through in the brothel. Most would simply give up, mourn for themselves and give into servitude. Emily knew how hard it was. She almost gave in herself. But Rose was the one who helped her pull through. Hell, she even made a deal with their masters in exchange for Emily's freedom. In exchange for that favor, Emily had hinted and worked together with Elliot, ripping Rose from the jaws of the brothel. She was strong. Emily knew as much as that. She remembered her fourteen-year old self being drawn to the sweet looking 10 year old with the most magical eyes. They were soft, and yet hardened with unbreakable determination and resolve. But of course, most of all, there was a light of hope. Emily remembered clearly she had immediately touched her own bluish eyes in surprise. She had wanted those kind of eyes then...

~~~(Flashback)

_"W-where did you get those eyes?They're so pretty and magical." The fourteen year old Emily looked at the small little girl sitting beside her in the cell. "I'd like to have them too." The little girl looked at her in alarm, one eyes swelled shut and darkening with a horrible bruise. Her skin yellowed from the forehead to the cheekbone, the bruise slowly turning an ugly looking purple. The little girl immediately touches her own eyes in horror._

_"D-do I have something in my eyes?" She asks, horrified. Emily giggles at her reaction before clapping a hand over her mouth. Realising she was being laughed at, the little girl pouts at Emily,wincing as her pouting tugged on the wound on her cheek. The cut was infected, nothing not able to be taken of with a little medicine and care._

_"You're laughing at me." She scowls slightly. Emily snorts, badly concealing her laughter from the little girl._

_"I'm Emily." She sticks out her hand in a friendly greeting. 'Whats your name?" The girl pouts a little more. _

_"Emmy's naughty." She wiggles her bandaged finger, the other hand uselessly hanging from her side, the skin shriveled with burns and bubbles on the exterior of the skin. She winces in sympathy. They must have burned her when the girl didn't listen."You made fun of me. " The little girl said faux woundedly. "Its Rose." She smiles happily. "Though I'd prefer a Hope." Emily barely manages to stop the giggle from exploding from her lips._

_"I could call you Hope them?" The little girl by the name of Rose beamed at her happily, "Though I do like the name Rose too. Friends?" The little girl giggles and nods rapidly, her head bobbing up and down._

_"Friends." SHe echoes. "But you have pretty eyes too." She touches Emily's eyes gently. "They just need something to hold on to. Its in there. You'll get it someday."_

_"Really?" She asks her new friend tentatively. Rose gives her a broad smile._

_"Really."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Santana throws a couch pillow in the direction of her daughter's head as she enters the loft, feeling a smirk paint her face as Rose yelps, all wet from the rain and dressed in a wet white shirt that was currently sticking to her skin, her hair curling from the wetness.

"Come look like a wet doggy." She beckons to a pouting Rose. Rose huffs, dumping her wet bag onto the floor and settling herself comfortably between Santana's curls her fingers and combs them gently through her daughter's hair comfortably, earning a sigh of pleasure from her tense daughter. She sighs, pressing the tense knot in Rose's neck and shoulders.

"You mother and I are sorry that we shouted at you." She pauses, feeling Rose stiffen."We talked about were thinking about taking you out of school, since you don't mix really well with others. Homeschooling." Rose grumbles, sighing deeply.

"But I don't wanna be homeschooled." She whines, playing with her wet hair. "Can't we make a deal with the school or something? Like if I pass all my tests they won't bother me about my attendance? Its not like my grades aren't good. I'm the top student in the school, so I don't see them making an exception a problem." Santana raises her eyebrows at her daughter.

"Thats an interesting concept." She agrees, grinning at Rose. Rose simply looks at her happily.

"So is it a deal, Mami?" Santana smugly shakes her head as Rose's head drops disappointedly.

"The school has to agree, Rosalynna." She chides bemusedly as Rose glares at her.

"I fucking hate it when you use my full name. I always though I looked more like a Hope than Rose." Santana gives a devious chuckle before shrugging.

'Blame your mom. She gave you that name." She turns to address a half-asleep Dani coming out of their room. "Babe, the kid's unhappy with her full name." Dani pouts at Santana for a moment before glancing at Rose with a raised eyebrow.

"Rose." Dani says drily, looking pointedly at her daughter and Rose glares at Santana.

"Traitor." She mumbles.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Absolutely NOT!" The old male principal slams his palms down on the table. "I will not allow this toleration of mysterious disappearances in the middle of school hours!" Rose and Santana immediately roll their eyes simultaneously, while Santana barely manages to contain her laughter as Rose grumbles "old sot" under her breath. Dani smiles nervously at the principal.

"Look, I know you're upset about my absences." Rose cuts in, annoyed. "But you should give me a fair chance to try this. Or I'll simply continue disappearing because your teacher's lessons are far too boring." The principal stiffens as Rose snaps at him, his eyes glittering with anger and malice.

"You will learn that its not to your advantage to threaten me, pup." He snarls, earning confused glances from Santana and Dani. Rose glares at him heavily.

"Mother, Mami, could you wait outside for me for a moment? I've got some things to discuss with Mr Principal." Dani blinks abruptly at the change in Rose's demeanor. Sensing her daughter's anger and fury, Santana grabbed her girlfriend's arm, pulling her alongside with her.

"Five minutes tops, Rose." Santana says warningly.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Five minutes later, and true to her word, Dani and Santana are both sitting back in the principal's office with the sheet of paper in front of them. He clears his throat nervously, taking out a handkerchief to wipe the sweat beading around his forehead. He clears his throat as both Dani and Santana looks towards their daughter, Dani with a worried look, her forehead creasing with immense worry, while Santana looked at Rose with pride and a smug amused smile, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ahm." The principal clears his throat to regain back the couple's attention. "Ms Lopez and Ms Harper...We've decided to concede to Rose's terms." Santana lets out a hoot of laughter, much to the amusement of Rose, horror of Dani and dismay of the teachers and principal.

"About fucking time too." Santana grinned, "She wouldn't be a Lopez if she didn't manage to get her way for reasonable and unreasonable things." Dani smiles sweetly and poisonously at her girlfriend, whom immediately clams up, earning a cackle from Rose. "Babe, please don't be mad."

"Don't forget whipped by whoever's their girlfriend or love." Rose mumbles under her breath.

"Which is why, San never teaches you." Dani says drily, suppressing a giggle as Santana immediately nods frantically and obediently.

"Everything you say, babe."

"Whipped." Rose coughs, earning a slap on the behind of her head from Santana. She yelps immediately,covering her head as Santana towers over her, seated still and glaring furiously and sulkily at her daughter.

"Am not." She pouts. The principal clears his throat yet again.

"As we were saying, Rose will be allowed to take half day of school as long as she continually maintains her original standards." Santana's eyes widen.

"Deal." She immediately says, earning a glare from Dani. "Babe, lets trust our kid. She's twelve." She attempts to plead for her life from her currently angered girlfriend, rubbing her back up and down to soothe her. Dani pouts at Santana almost immediately, immediately earning a groan from her daughter and girlfriend.

"I hate it when she does that."Santana glares at her daughter.

'Don't you fucking dare. You have the potent pout too. You two are the death of me." She sinks into her seat as Rose pouts at her. "Fucking stop that. I'll be killed with the overload of cuteness you two are currently doing." She mumbles, sinking her face into her hands.

'But I wanna go home now, Mami." Rose whines, pouting even more as Santana glares at her, growling under her breath.

"Fine. Goodbye." She says curtly to the stunned principal. "Lets go, Babe 1 and Babe 2." She grins exasperatedly as Rose hurls herself into her arms with an exaggerated squeal of joy.


End file.
